infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath – główny protagonista gry inFamous, inFamous 2, inFamous: Festiwal Krwi oraz gry przeglądarkowej inFamous: Precinct Assasult. Cole był niegdyś zwykłym kurierem rowerowym, który znalazł się w centrum ogromnej eksplozji obejmującej sześć przecznic Empire City. Aktywacja tajemniczej przesyłki pozbawiła życia tysiące ludzi, lecz także nadała bohaterowi zdolność panowania nad elektrycznością, w wyniku pochłonięcia energii neuroelektrycznej osób znajdujących się w obrębie wybuchu. Biografia Wczesne życie Niewiele tak naprawdę wiadomo o dzieciństwie Cole'a, poza tym, iż prawdopodobnie miewał burzliwe relacje ze swoim ojcem, w wyniku których młodzieniec porzucał swe rodzinne strony. MacGrath miał także młodszego brata, z którym jednak stracił kontakt po swej późniejszej przemianie w elektrokinetycznego przewodnika, o czym protagonista wspomina podczas konwersacji z Nix. W trakcie pobytu w New Marais, Cole i jego najlepszy przyjaciel Zeke Dunbar ćwiczyli sztukę parkouru na dachach potraktowanego wówczas powodzią miasta, kiedy to miejscowa policja miała ręce pełne roboty. Rodzice MacGratha pragnęli by ich syn ukończył studia, jednakże chłopak, chcąc zrobić im na złość, cztery lata później porzucił edukację i obrał zawód gońca rowerowego w Empire City. W jednej z rozmów z agentką FBI, Moyą, wspomniał, iż poświęcił sporo czasu na poznawanie tegoż miasta, co wyjaśniało jego biegłość w nawigacji po kanałach. Matkę protagonisty obrzydzał zawód jej syna, przez co wmawiała ona często swoim znajomym, że jest nauczycielem. Ojciec Cole'a wyrażał ogromną aprobatę dla jego związku z Trish Dailey, określając dziewczynę jako "córkę, której nigdy nie miał". Ponadto, nosił on jej zdjęcie w swoim portfelu. Zeke podczas konwersacji z Trish, wspomniał, że jej chłopak został niegdyś potrącony przez ciężarówkę. Udało mu się jednak ujść z życiem, a do tego nie doznał znacznych obrażeń w wyniku tegoż wypadku. Cole odchodzi od swojego ojca (inFamous DC Comics).PNG|Cole odchodzi od swojego ojca. Cole odchodzi z pracy (inFamous DC Comics).PNG|Cole odchodzi z pracy. Nowe życie Narodziny przewodnika 250px|thumb|Aktywacja Kuli Promieni. Cole otrzymał zlecenie dostarczenia przesyłki do dzielnicy historycznej Empire City na nazwisko "Kessler". Po odebraniu telefonu od swojego szefa, MacGrath udał się do skrzyżowania Dziewiętnastej ulicy i Sloat. Zagubiony kurier kierując się zasadą "koniec języka za przewodnika", postanowił spytać jedną z tutejszych kobiet o lokalizację swego punktu docelowego. Ta z kolei, poinformowała mężczyznę o tym, iż otrzymał zły adres. Zaraz po tym, goniec odebrał połączenie od adresata, który poprosił go, by otworzył paczkę. Nie chcąc wpakować się w żadne tarapaty, Cole początkowo odmówił mężczyźnie, jednakże po zaproponowaniu przez niego pięciuset dolarów wynagrodzenia za spełnienie jego żądania, protagonista wyciągnął zawartość przesyłki. Dostarczanym obiektem okazało się być urządzenie wysysające energię neuro-elektryczną z grupy ludzi i przekazujące ją jednej osobie, zwane Kulą Promieni. Po wyjęciu Kuli, doszło do jej automatycznej aktywacji, która wywołała ogromną eksplozję obejmującą sześć przecznic miasta, pozbawiając przy tym życia tysięcy osób. Miasto zostało całkowicie pozbawione prądu, a potęga wybuchu uformowała wielki krater, nazwany od tego momentu strefą zero, w centrum której znajdował się nieprzytomny Cole. Kilka chwil po tym druzgocącym wydarzeniu, pełen ran MacGrath odzyskał przytomność i dostrzegł helikopter policyjny, poszukujący osób pozostałych przy życiu. Poproszony o udanie się do strefy ewakuacji, mężczyzna ruszył w kierunku wyznaczonego miejsca. Podczas swej podróży, protagonista doświadczył kilku nietypowych wydarzeń, takich jak wchłanianie energii elektrycznej z pobliskich źródeł prądu. Punktem kulminacyjnym było jednak niekontrolowane przywołanie burzy piorunów z nieba, która zaczęła niszczyć wszystko na swej drodze. Po dojściu na drugi koniec zdewastowanego mostu łączącego dzielnicę historyczną z dzielnicą Neonów, wycieńczony Cole upadł na ziemię i stracił przytomność. Po tych zdarzeniach, został on zawieziony do szpitala, gdzie towarzyszyli mu Zeke oraz Trish. Początki kwarantanny 250px|thumb|Trish i Zeke sprawują opiekę nad Cole'em. W czasie, w którym Cole spoczywał na szpitalnym łożu, sytuacja w Empire City zaczęła się znacznie pogarszać. Wybuch pociągnął za sobą bolesne konsekwencje, takie jak nadejście epidemii oraz fali coraz bardziej nasilających się wykroczeń i zbrodni, takich jak zamieszki, kradzieże oraz gwałty. Rząd federalny odciął wszystkie drogi do miasta, w celu powstrzymania zagrożenia biologicznego, zamykając prawych mieszkańców w klatce ze zbrodniarzami i psychopatami. W metropolii zaczęło dominować prawo pięści, a na jej ulicach zaczęły się panoszyć gangi, które przejęły nad nią kontrolę. Wielu z funkcjonariuszy policji zginęło lub porzuciło swą powinność w strachu przed tutejszymi kryminalistami. 250px|thumb|Moce Cole'a aktywują się w szpitalu. Czwartego dnia epidemii, Cole wybudził się ze swojej śpiączki. Kilka chwil po tym, jego nadludzkie zdolności znów dały się we znaki, poprzez wyemitowanie gęstej wiązki błyskawic z jego rąk, wzbudzając zarówno w nim, jak i jego najbliższych strach. Zjawisko to było czymś niewytłumaczalnym dla ekspertów, którzy nie byli w stanie udzielić protagoniście jakiejkolwiek rady. Po opuszczeniu szpitala, MacGrath nie pamiętał wydarzeń, do których w nim doszło, wobec czego relacje Zeke'a były dla niego mało wiarygodne. Ostatecznie zaczął jednak pojmować, iż historia ta nie jest wyssana z palca, po tym jak została ona potwierdzona przez Trish, która także wyraziła swoje obawy o stan jej chłopaka. Pewnego dnia, Zeke zachęcił Cole'a do zademonstrowania swych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności na pobliskim kontenerze na śmieci. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, MacGrath'owi udało się wyemitować niewielką iskrę. 250px|thumb|Cole zasila akumulator. Jego postać nabrała na popularności, mając chociażby na przykładzie ludzi dzielących się zdjęciami, na których uwieczniony był posługujący się elektrokinezą Cole. Mimo to, jego moce wciąż wywoływały u wielu mieszkańców przerażenie. Zgodnie z pomysłem Dunbara, MacGrath zdecydował się na zasilenie należącego do grupki ludzi akumulatora przy pomocy błyskawicy, w zamian za posiadane przez nich jedzenie. Czyn ten jednak wzbudził trwogę w okolicznej ludności, która nakazała mężczyznom ulotnienie się z miejsca zdarzenia. Wkrótce zarówno do Cole'a, jak i jego najbliższych doszedł fakt, w jakim chaosie zaczyna pogrążać się ich miasto. W związku z coraz to liczniejszymi aktami wandalizmu, Zeke zdecydował się zagospodarować jeden z dachów w dzielnicy Neonów, odcinając się w ten sposób od naziemnego rabanu. Czas żniw Spotkanie z gangiem 250px|thumb|Cole i Zeke na dachu. Czternastego dnia kwarantanny, Cole w trakcie pobytu na dachu jego przyjaciela wykorzystał swe mocy do zasilenia akumulatorów, odpowiedzialnych za działanie telewizora, a także do poćwiczenia swej celności na kilku manekinach. Transmisja telewizyjna została jednak przejęta na kilka sekund przez tutejszego nadawcę społecznego, zwanego Głosem przetrwania. W swej audycji poinformował on o zbliżającej się z inicjatywy rządu dostawie jedzenia na Archer Square. Mężczyźni ruszyli do wyznaczonego miejsca, po drodze zahaczając o miejscowy parking, gdzie znajdowała się przechowywana dla Dunbara broń. Dotarłszy do celu, MacGrath wykorzystał swe zdolności parkourowe, oraz moce elektrokinetyczne, w celu zestrzelenia paczki z żywnością na ziemię. Tam po raz pierwszy, napotkał lokalny gang Żniwiarzy, który pragnął przywłaszczyć sobie dostarczone dobra. Ostatecznie jednak, Cole z pomocą Zeke'a zdołał się ich pozbyć. Zniesławienie 250px|thumb|Cole ucieka przed rozgniewanym tłumem. Na miejsce zdarzenia przybyła także dziewczyna MacGratha, która pochwaliła go za podzielenie się żywnością z głodującymi mieszkańcami, lub skarciła za ich odstraszenie. Wszystko przerwała nagła audycja Głosu przetrwania na pobliskim telebimie. W swojej transmisji mężczyzna ukazał zdjęcia ze strefy zero tuż przed eksplozją, gdzie widniała postać Cole'a, nazywając go przy tym terrorystą odpowiedzialnym za obecny stan rzeczy. Materiał ten wstrząsnął dziewczyną protagonisty, której siostra zginęła w wyniku katastrofy w dzielnicy historycznej. Trish opuściła Archer Square bez żadnego słowa, kończąc tym samym związek ze swym chłopakiem. Pozostali ludzie natomiast, zaczęli rozpoznawać MacGratha, patrząc na niego wilkiem. Zdając sobie sprawę z mizernego stanu rzeczy, Cole z Zeke'iem postanowili wyrwać się z miasta przez most Stampton. Ucieczka 250px|thumb|Cole ucieka przed ostrzałem. Po spotkaniu się przed mostem, mężczyźni stanęli na czele strajkujących cywili, którzy podobnie jak oni, pragnęli opuścić ulegającą degradacji metropolię. MacGrath rozpoczął walkę wychodząc na przód i samodzielnie atakując federalnych, lub wszczynając zamieszki, dzięki którym cała agresja policjantów przeszła na cywili. Przebiwszy się przez siły policyjne, mieszkańcom niemal udało się wydostać z Empire City, jednak na drodze ku ich wolności stanęła ściana drutu kolczastego i karabinów maszynowych. Federalni zaczęli do wszystkich strzelać, lecz zdołał Zeke wyrwać do przodu i rozbić bramę jednostki dekontaminacyjnej, po czym pognał do portu. Cole natomiast ruszył przed siebie i schronił się w pobliskim pokoju przesłuchań. Spotkanie z Moyą 250px|thumb|Moya składa Cole'owi propozycję. Ukrywszy się przed świstem kul, MacGrath został zawołany po imieniu przez agentkę FBI, Moyę Jones, która widziała Cole'a na filmie z epicentrum i zjawiła się tu, żeby czekać, domyślając się, że spróbuje on uciec z Empire City. Powiedziała mu, iż przed wybuchem jej mąż, John, miał przeniknąć do Synów Pierworodnych, tajemniczej grupy pracującej nad projektem "Kula Promieni". W noc wybuchu straciła z nim kontakt, lecz w obecnych okolicznościach, złożyła MacGrath'owi propozycję odnalezienia John'a, w zamian za wydostanie go poza teren kwarantanny i oczyszczenia jego imienia. Pierwsze zlecenia 250px|thumb|Rozmowa między Cole'em a Brandonem. Po powrocie do Zeke'a, przyjaciel przedstawił swoją sceptyczną teorię na temat tego układu. Mimo to, Cole zajął się wypełnianiem zleceń kobiety, które obejmowały zbieranie plików audio ze skrzynek kontaktowych na temat mężczyzny imieniem Kessler, lub chociażby odnalezienie zaginionego kontaktu agentki, elektryka Brandona Carey'a, którego przekonał do odblokowania drzwi prowadzących do podstacji, lub z zimną krwią zabił, w celu ich samodzielnego otworzenia. MacGrath zdołał także pomóc tutejszemu sanitariuszowi, mającego problemy ze Żniwiarzami napadającymi na jego klinikę medyczną. Protagonista posiadł ponadto nowe moce w wyniku przywrócenia zasilania do wygasłych części dzielnicy. Gry umysłowe 250px|thumb|Cole dostaje szlamem po twarzy. Ostatnim powierzonym przez Moyę zadaniem, było zbadanie zatrutej przez Żniwiarzy fontanny Smitha. Gang bowiem niszczył rury wodne pod mostem Stamptona w celu odizolowania miejskiego systemu wodnego, co umożliwiałoby mu wpuszczenie zarazy do każdego domu w Empire City. Woda w fontannie okazała się być kompletnie czarna, a wokół niej leżało wielu zakażonych nią ludzi, znajdujących się pod opieką Trish. Cole podjął próbę przekręcenia zaworu, przez który smoła przedostawała się do wodotrysku, jednakże szlam ten rozbryzgał mu się po całej twarzy. Protagonista wówczas doświadczył kilku nieprzyjemnych halucynacji, w trakcie których wysłuchiwał słów tajemniczej kobiety na temat swej miłości do Cole'a, a także pogardy, jaką czuje do niego jego eks. Trish przy użyciu rozpuszczalnika usunęła smołę z Cole'a, po czym protagonista wyruszył w poszukiwaniu kolejnych zaworów, w celu ich zamknięcia. Bohater stał się ofiarą dwóch kolejnych wystrzałów smoły, która nie tylko mąciła mu w głowie, lecz także ograniczała magazynowanie przez niego elektryczności. Po dotarciu do ostatniego zaworu, Cole mógł samodzielnie go przekręcić, lub zmusić do tego jednego z pobliskich cywili. Zamknąwszy wszystkie zawory, Moya wysłała MacGratha do tunelu pod parkiem Memorial, gdzie znajdowała się cysterna wypełniona czarną substancją. Przebiwszy się przez siły tutejszych Żniwiarzy, Cole zdołał zniszczyć pojazd, po czym powrócił na dach Zeke'a, aby odpocząć po ciężkim dniu. Ratunek 250px|thumb|Cole dociera na stację. Po przebudzeniu, agentka FBI wysłała MacGratha do włączenia kolejnej podstacji w kanałach. Uczyniwszy to, Cole otrzymał zadanie uwolnienia grupy ludzi z obstawionego przez Żniwiarzy pociągu, sugerując ponadto, iż wśród cywili może znajdować się John. Jednakże aby to uczynić, Cole musiał wpierw dostarczyć pojazd w bezpieczne miejsce, który wówczas znajdował się w sercu terenu gangu. Protagonista wskoczył na pierwszy wagon pociągu i wprowadził go w ruch. Odpierając opór ze strony Żniwiarzy, Cole ładował odcięte przez gang zasilacze niskiego napięcia, znajdujące się pod szynami. Dzięki temu pociąg mógł dotrzeć do stacji, w której to MacGrath zniszczył obite deskami drzwi i wypuścił przetrzymywanych cywilów. Ocaleni dziękowali przewodnikowi za udzieloną pomoc, traktując go przy tym jak bohatera, lub wyrażali w kierunku do niego nienawiść i pogardę, w wyniku czego MacGrath postanowił w formie ostrzeżenia usmażyć jednego z nich. Bez względu na okoliczności, Cole nie zdołał odnaleźć na miejscu zaginionego Johna. Ujawnienie Nemezis 250px|thumb|Cole rozmawia z Trish. Ocaliwszy uwięzionych mieszkańców miasta, MacGrath postanowił zbadać przyczyny podwyższającej się liczby zatruć czarną wodą w północnych rejonach dzielnicy Neonów. Na miejscu odnalazł ponownie udzielającą pomocy potrzebującym Trish, która zastanawiała się nad tym, gdzie znajduje się źródło tychże zachorowań. Nie mając zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje, Cole postanowił spytać o wszystko Moyę. Agentka zasugerowała protagoniście zbadanie wieży ciśnień na dachu, stanowiącej najbliższe źródło wody. Tam odnalazł on przytwierdzoną do niej beczkę ze smołą, zanieczyszczającą zawartość całego zbiornika. Zgodnie z sugestią kobiety, MacGrath pozbył się tegoż urządzenia. Podobny los spotkał pozostałe pompy, których Cole mógł się pozbyć przy pomocy fali uderzeniowej, poświęcając przy tym swoje zdrowie, kąpiąc się w ich zawartości, lub je przeładować, zatruwając tym samym całe ujęcie, a w rezultacie ludzi z niego korzystających. 250px|thumb|Kessler chwyta Cole'a za głowę. Wraz ze zniszczeniem ostatniej z nich, kompletnie znikąd na dachu pojawił się tajemniczy mężczyzna w białych szatach, który wspomniał, iż pewna kobieta będzie "nieźle wkurzona". Skonsternowany MacGrath nie miał pojęcia kim jest ów osobnik, podający się za zaniepokojonego obywatela. Wnet skoczył na Cole'a i chwycił swymi palcami jego głowę, telepatycznie przekazując mu wizję przyszłości, pełną śmierci i zniszczenia na niewyobrażalną skalę. Wraz z jej końcem, mężczyzna puścił protagonistę, który szybko pojął, iż ów osobnik jest odpowiedzialny za nadchodzący stan rzeczy, a Kula Promieni musi mieć z tym jakiś związek. Mężczyzna wówczas prędko ulotnił się z miejsca zdarzenia, pozostawiając Cole'a samotnie na dachu. Po wyczerpującym dniu, MacGrath udał się na dach Zeke'a, aby skosztować z nim parę drinków. W trakcie spotkania Dunbar podzielił się swymi informacjami na temat Moyi, zalecając także swemu przyjacielowi zachowanie ostrożności. Prośba Trish 250px|thumb|Trish dziękuje Cole'owi za udzieloną pomoc. Po zregenerowaniu swych sił, Cole otrzymał od Moyi namiary na ostatnią podstację w dzielnicy Neonów. Gdy ten udał się do kanałów, agentka podzieliła się z nim informacjami o liderce gangu Żniwiarzy imieniem Sasha. Kobieta ta parę miesięcy temu była wysoko w hierarchii Synów Pierworodnych, gdzie kierowała ich niektórymi badaniami. Moya nakazała Cole'owi unieszkodliwienie Sashy, bowiem tylko w ten sposób można było zapobiec epidemii w Empire City. Ponadto mogła ona posiadać istone informacje zarówno na temat Kuli Promieni, jak i lokalizacji Johna. Przywróciwszy zasilanie, protagonista odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od Trish, która poprosiła go o zabezpieczenie zrzuconej przez samolot skrzyni z medykamentami przed Żniwiarzami. MacGrath zdołał odeprzeć opór ze strony wrogiego gangu, dzięki czemu jego była dziewczyna mogła przejąć paczkę z lekarstwami. Konfrontacja z Sashą 250px|thumb|Cole otwiera klatkę Żniwiarzy w Tunelu Jeffersona. Udzieliwszy pomocy swej byłej dziewczynie, Cole otrzymał od Moyi namiary na przywódczyni gangu Żniwiarzy, która znajdowała się wówczas w Tunelu Jeffersona. Brama prowadząca to tegoż miejsca była jednak zamknięta, wobec czego, MacGrath musiał przebić się przez ich fortecę i podciągnąć blokadę przy pomocy znajdującej się tam dźwigni. W drodze do wajchy, Cole doświadczał kolejnych halucynacji w trakcie których słyszał wypowiedzi Sashy, podekscytowanej jego "powrotem do domu". Otworzywszy drogę do tunelu, protagonista wszedł do środka, napotykając na swej drodze oddziały wrogiego gangu, jak i uwięzionych w klatkach cywilów. Zamknięci mieszkańcy byli poddawani działaniu czarnej smoły, dzięki której liderka mogła uczynić z nich kolejnych Żniwiarzy. 250px|thumb|Cole spogląda na poległą Sashę. Cole ruszył przed siebie, by ostatecznie rozprawić się z kobietą nękającą zarówno jego, jak i uciemiężonych mieszkańców Neonu. W drodze do Sashy, MacGrath ponownie doznawał halucynacji, w trakcie których słyszał wywody kobiety, uznającej go wówczas za Kesslera, co oczywiście dla głównego bohatera było dużym nieporozumieniem. Ostatecznie mężczyzna zdołał dotrzeć do zalanej czarną smołą komnaty, w centrum której znajdowała się siedząca na tronie Sasha. W trakcie pojedynku kobieta coraz bardziej mąciła w głowie MacGrath'a, chociażby poprzez przytaczanie wspólnie spędzonego weekendu w Maine. Cole po długiej batalii zdołał jednak zneutralizować swą rywalkę, która na przegranej pozycji stwierdziła, iż moce zaczynają go kontrolować. MacGrath zastanowił się nad jej słowami, lecz zdając sobie sprawę ze swych priorytetów, postanowił przesłuchać liderkę Żniwiarzy, mogącą posiadać istotne informacje. Przesłuchanie jednak nie zdążyło się nawet rozpocząć, bowiem chwilę po jej chwyceniu blokada na drugim końcu tunelu uległa zawaleniu, którego ofiarą stał się sam Cole. Przygnieciony przez gruzy, MacGrath mógł jedynie patrzeć jak Sasha zostaje zabrana przez grupę zamaskowanych mężczyzn, wyglądających na zawodowców szkolonych do tego typu akcji. Protagonista po pewnym czasie zdołał w końcu uwolnić się z betonowych płyt. Nie mogąc się wycofać, wyszedł on drugim końcem Tunelu Jeffersona, prowadzącego do slumsów Labiryntu. Recykling Wizyta w slumsach 250px|thumb|Zawalenie Tunelu Jeffersona. Wydostawszy się z tunelu, Cole odebrał połączenie od Moyi i złożył jej raport z całego zdarzenia. W trakcie konwersacji Agentka zidentyfikowała tajemniczą grupę która odbiła Sashę jako Synów Pierworodnych. Ze względu na brak prądu na terenie całej dzielnicy, MacGrath postanowił aktywować najbliższą podstację. Po poinformowaniu Zeke'a o swym obecnym położeniu, Cole w końcu dotarł do kanałów. Podczas swej przeprawy, Moya podzieliła się z protagonistą kilkoma informacjami o Labiryncie. Kilka dni po wybuchu mieszkający tam bezdomni zebrali się i przejęli nad nim kontrolę, jako Ludzie Ziemi. Przywróciwszy zasilanie, Cole został poproszony przez Zeke'a o zlokalizowanie swego znajomego imieniem Dwight. Choć relacje między mężczyznami nie były najlepsze, Dunbar już od dłuższego czasu miał na oku jego siostrę, której z pewnością zaimponowałoby odnalezienie jej zaginionego brata. Chwilę później do MacGrath'a zwróciła się Trish, z prośbą o znalezienie inżyniera Rogera Millera, który mógłby naprawić most umożliwiający przedostanie się do szpitala Bayview, w celu odnalezienia zapasów medycznych. Zakończywszy rozmowę, MacGrath rozpoczął realizację powierzonych mu zadań. Starzy znajomi 250px|thumb|Cole patrzy na zwłoki Dwighta. Protagonista ruszył w kierunku restauracji Chummy Chicken, bowiem to właśnie tam ostatnio przebywał Dwight. Cole znalazł tam jednakże jego martwe ciało, po którego przeskanowaniu ujawniło mu się bioelektryczne echo jego zabójcy. Podążając za jego tropem, MacGrath po pewnym czasie został zatrzymany przez miejscowego plakaciarza, który poprosił go o wybór plakatu z jego wizerunkiem. Cole musiał wybrać, między niebieskim plakatem, na którym to stał dumnie na czele mieszkańców Empire City, trzymając w ręku błyskawicę niczym grecki bóg Zeus, a czerwonym demonicznym plakatem, na którym został przedstawiony jako niszczyciel i tyran. Cywil przyjął do wiadomości jego decyzję i natychmiast ruszył wydrukować kolejne egzemplarze. Przebiwszy się przez fale wrogich jednostek, w tym powstałe przy pomocy telekinezy kraby ze złomu, Cole w końcu dotarł do oprawcy, którym okazał się być przewodnik Ludzi Ziemi. Cole zdołał go zneutralizować, po czym zdał raport Zeke'owi. 250px|thumb|Cole odnajduje Rogera. Zleciwszy Zeke'owi wykonanie zadania, Cole ruszył w kierunku parku Valentine, gdzie odnalazł Millera pod lufami karabinów dwóch Ludzi Ziemi. Zgodnie z tym, co przekazała mu Trish, mutanci porywali inżynierów i mechaników i zapędzali ich do niewolniczej pracy, zabijając publicznie przy okazji tych, którzy im odmawiali. MacGrath nie pozwolił jednak na zastrzelenie Rogera i błyskawicznie zlikwidował obu napastników. Mężczyźni ruszyli w kierunku mostu. Inżynier wspominał o chwilach spędzonych z rodziną Dailey, a także wyrażał swój żal spowodowany faktem, iż Trish przebywa obecnie w rejonie kwarantanny. Miller zainteresowany sytuacją Amy spytał się MacGratha o to, czy zdołała ona opuścić Empire City. Cole zataił przed nim jej tragiczną śmierć i Roger, nie zdając sobie sprawy z prawdziwego stanu rzeczy, podkreślił że nie chciałby, aby siostry tkwiły tu razem. Gdy okazało się, że hydraulika mostu jest wadliwa, Roger wysłał protagonistę do przetrzymywanego przez Żniwiarzy w parku Memorial inżyniera imieniem Lou. Ocaliwszy kolegę Rogera, inżynierowie zdołali w koncu naprawić wszelkie usterki i zwolnić obie strony mostu. Po wykonaniu zadania, Cole nagrał się na sekretarkę Trish, aby ją o tym powiadomić. MacGrath udał się później na odpoczynek na dachu Zeke'a, który wówczas przygotowywał się do spotkania z siostrą Dwighta. Kolejne zlecenia Moyi 250px|thumb|Cole przejmuje zawartość czarnej skrzynki. Zaraz po przebudzeniu, Cole oznajmił Moyi, iż rusza w kierunku najbliższej podstacji. W drodze do studzienki kanalizacyjnej, MacGrath odebrał połączenie od załamanego Zeke'a, który opisał mu niekorzystny dla niego przebieg randki, na której to siostra Dwighta oznajmiła, że widzi w nim bardziej przyjaciela. Zaraz po tym jak Cole dotarł do kanałów, Dunbar podzielił się z nim kolejnymi nowościami związanymi z siostrą Dwighta, którą to zauważył uwieszoną na ramieniu jakiegoś mężczyzny, ignorując przy tym jego obecność. Mimo mało budujących wieści, protagonista zdołał przywrócić zasilanie w kolejnej wygasłej części Labiryntu. Wydostawszy się z podziemi, Moya zleciła Cole'owi zajęcie się niedozwolonymi sondami patrolującymi dzielnicę, jak i kilkoma Ludźmi Ziemi planującymi opuścić obszar kwarantanny przy wykorzystaniu zakładników na ich łodziach. Wobec tego, Cole zniszczył silniki wszystkich pojazdów i wydostał uwięzionych cywili. MacGrath zdołał także przejąć zawartość czarnych skrzynek bezzałogowców w Labiryncie. W trakcie ich zestrzeliwania doszło również do krótkiej rozmowy telefonicznej między nim, a Kesslerem, który wtenczas torturował Sashę. Po nieprzyjemnej wymianie zdań, protagonista przesłał Moyi zgromadzone dane przy użyciu przekaźnika satelitarnego na dachu budynku Coleridge'a. Alden wkracza na scenę 250px|thumb|Cole udziela Zeke'owi reprymendy. Podczas gdy Cole przechodził obok miejscowej stoczni, został zawołany przez starszego mężczyznę, który zdeklarował, iż Ludzie Ziemi porwali jego przyjaciela, na którego czeka bardzo powolna śmierć. Zdeterminowany MacGrath bez oporu wkroczył na jej teren, w celu ocalenia uwięzionego Zeke'a. Choć Moya zalecała Cole'owi jego porzucenie, MacGrath wyraźnie dał kobiecie do zrozumienia, iż nie zostawia swych przyjaciół w potrzebie. Ostatecznie protagonista zdołał opuścić klatkę, w której przetrzymywany był Zeke. Między nimi doszło do krótkiej sprzeczki, gdzie Cole udzielił mu reprymendy z powodu jego braku odpowiedzialności i narażaniem się na niebezpieczeństwo. Zeke, który chciał wówczas poznać plany "śmieciarzy", poczuł się dotknięty jego słowami, przez co w odpowiedzi zaznaczył, iż moce Cole'a w żadnym stopniu nie czynią go lepszym od innych. Rozgniewani mężczyźni ostatecznie się rozdzielili z miejsca zdarzenia. Pojednanie z eks 250px|thumb|Cole wysłuchuje informacji o Aldenie. Uwolniwszy Zeke'a i wykonawszy wszystkie zlecenia Moyi, Cole został powiadomiony przez Trish o swej gotowości do wyruszenia po medykamenty w szpitalu Bayview, prosząc go przy okazji o pomoc w ominięciu blokady zastawionej przez Żniwiarzy. Przed dotarciem do swej byłej dziewczyny, MacGrath odbył jeszcze dwie rozmowy telefoniczne. Jedną z Kesslerem, w której to antagonista zaznaczał wywyższanie się Cole'a nad innymi, a drugą z Zekeiem, gdzie doszło do ich wspólnego pogodzenia. Przybywszy do Neonu, MacGrath w końcu dotarł do Trish, gdzie objaśniła mu ona plan działania. Po krótkiej konwersacji Cole wszedł na stale zasilany dach autobusu, z którego miał odpierać wszelki atak ze strony wrogich gangów. 250px|thumb|Alden i Cole. Ostatecznie para dotarła do szpitala Bayview, gdzie napotkała tajemniczego starca ze stoczni nazwiskiem Alden Tate. Zaraz po nawiązaniu kontaktu wzrokowego jeden z Ludzi Ziemi przy pomocy wyrzutni rakiet zestrzelił Cole'a z autobusu, który wówczas wysłuchiwał od Moyi informacji na temat Aldena. Starzec ten szybko ujawnił swą potęgę, wrzucając na dach autobus, w którym wciąż znajdowała się Trish. Lider Ludzi Ziemi ulotnił się z miejsca zdarzenia, a MacGrath szybko przebił się przez tutejsze jednostki wroga i ocalił dziewczynę przed marnym losem. Między obojgiem wywiązała się ważna rozmowa, której przebieg był zależny od dotychczasowych poczynań Cole'a. Trish ze względu na jego heroiczne poczynania, mogła ostatecznie się z nim pogodzić i wrócić do niego, lub udzielić mu reprymendy biorąc pod uwagę jego zbrodnicze postępki, nakazując mu tym samym trzymanie się od niej z dala. W drodze za Tate'em 250px|thumb|Cole dociera do slumsów Ludzi Ziemi. Odnowiwszy utracone siły w szpitalu, MacGrath został wysłany do udzielenia pomocy policjantom z 43. komisariatu w pojmaniu Aldena. MacGrath wyruszył do wyznaczonego punktu docelowego, gdzie odnalazł jedynie ciało policjanta. Używszy psychowizji, okazało się, iż gliniarz został zabity przez samochód wyrzucony przez moce telekinetyczne Tate'a. Protagoniście ukazały się ślady energii bioelektrycznej przywódcy Ludzi Ziemi, za którymi to Cole stale podążał. Po drodze stał się on świadkiem linczu, gdzie jeden z mieszkańców miasta był uwieszony na latarni. MacGrath zdołał go szybko go zestrzelić i uratować przed nieszczęśliwym końcem, lub najzwyczajniej go zignorował i pozwolił mu zgnić. Ostatecznie echo Aldena zaprowadziło Cole'a do niesławnych slumsów zbudowanych ze złomu, zwanych Miastem Namiotów. 250px|thumb|Cole obserwuje autobus Ludzi Ziemi. Moya poinformowała MacGratha, iż Alden zaczął zbierać metalowe części zaraz po rozpoczęciu kwarantanny, przy pomocy których mógłby kontynuować budowanie swej wieży. Protagonista przebiwszy się przez tutejsze jednostki zdołał w końcu wyjść z zagęszczonych faweli na otwarty plac przed wieżą Tate'a. Tam po raz pierwszy napotkał nowego przewodnika Ludzi Ziemi - golema skonstruowanego ze złomu. Jedyna droga ucieczki była zabarykadowana przez ogień, wobec czego między dwójką wywiązała się walka, z której to Cole wyszedł obronną ręką. Przez czas tego pojedynku, policja zdołała pojmać poszukiwanego starca, by przenieść go do zakładu karnego Eagle Point. W akcie desperacji, poddani Tate'a zaczęli szaleć na ulicach Labiryntu, strzelając do wszystkiego co się rusza. Cole zniszczył opancerzone autobusy śmieciarzy, po czym udał się do zakładu karnego w celu przypilnowania Aldena do momentu przybycia zespołu ewakuacyjnego FBI, który wówczas miał do przebycia jeszcze dwadzieścia mil. Odbicie Aldena 250px|thumb|Zeke rozmawia z Cole'em w zakładzie karnym. Na miejscu MacGrath został powitany przez Zeke'a, który wówczas udzielał pomocy policjantom. Zadaniem Cole'a było odpieranie ataków Ludzi Ziemi, podczas kiedy policjanci eskortowali więźniów do innego bloku. Po ich przeniesieniu na teren zakładu karnego przebiła się znaczna ilość członków wrogiego gangu. Ich lider w tym czasie był przywiązany do sprężyn łóżka pod napięciem elektrycznym, w związku z czym śmieciarze odcięli zasilanie, aby umożliwić Tate'owi wydostanie się z niewoli. Cole prędko ruszył na dach budowli, w celu jego przywrócenia, co też uczynił. MacGrath szybko powrócił na ziemię i ponownie wkroczył w wir walki z Ludźmi Ziemi. 250px|thumb|Cole spogląda na załamanego Zeke'a. Po odparciu kilku fal wroga, na teren toczącej się batalii wkroczył Zeke. Rozwścieczony Cole spytał swego przyjaciela, czemu nie pilnuje Aldena. Dunbar uważał, iż Tate nigdzie się nie ruszy i gliniarze sobie z nim poradzą. Ku jego zdziwieniu, z wnętrza więzienia zaczęły dobiegać wrzaski i krzyki. Okazało się, że starzec wydostał się z klatki i zamordował znajdujących się wokół niego stróżów prawa. Pełen poczucia winy Zeke opuścił blok więzienny. Tej samej nocy Ludzie Ziemi celebrowali swój sukces w Mieście Namiotów. Kontakt z Johnem 250px|thumb|Cole spogląda na śmigłowiec. Po odnowieniu sił w szpitalu Bayview oraz wysłuchaniu gorzkiej tyrady Moyi na temat ucieczki Aldena, Cole wyruszył w celu aktywowania ostatniej podstacji w Labiryncie. W drodze do kanałów, MacGrath odbył także krótką rozmowę z Trish na temat kiepskiego stanu psychicznego Zeke'a. Protagonista złożył kobiecie relacje z minionych wydarzeń, w które to uwierzyła lub zwątpiła, twierdząc, iż Cole jest odpowiedzialny za złe samopoczucie Dunbara. Przywróciwszy zasilanie na terenie całej dzielnicy, MacGrath odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od Johna White'a, który umówił się z nim na spotkanie na dachu budynku Adamsa. O wieści tej Cole natychmiast poinformował Moyę (która wówczas nie była w stanie podsłuchać toczącej się konwersacji między mężczyznami, ze względu na zakłócanie sygnału przez Johna), po czym wyruszył do żądanej lokalizacji. Spotkanie w cztery oczy zostało jednak przerwane, w chwili gdy na miejsce przyleciał śmigłowiec zespołu ewakuacyjnego, który chciał zabrać ze sobą White'a. Przerażony mężczyzna wziął nogi za pas i zaczął uciekać przed nimi. Choć MacGrath początkowo sądził, że jest to sprawka Moyi, kobieta szybko przyznała, iż niczego nie wysyłała. Agentka nakazała Cole'owi podążanie za helikopterem, na wypadek gdyby za jego sterami siedzieli Synowie Pierworodni. 250px|thumb|Śmigłowiec zostaje zniszczony. Po przebyciu znacznego dystansu, Cole w końcu zdołał dotrzeć do Johna. White otworzył ogień w helikopter, który po chwili został zniszczony przez pobliskiego golema. Chcąc uchronić się przed tymże stworem, mężczyzna ukrył się za pobliską barykadą. Golem planował wykorzystać pobliski zbiornik z paliwem śmigłowca do zlikwidowania MacGratha, jednakże protagonista miał trochę czasu by zestrzelić ów pojemnik, doprowadzając tym samym do wysadzenia ręki swego oponenta. Na nieszczęście wokół niego znajdowali się również ranni ludzie, którzy także staliby się ofiarami wybuchu. Wobec tego, Cole mógł pozwolić golemowi na wykonanie rzutu, lub zignorować cywili i wysadzić trzymany przez niego zbiornik. Bez względu na początki pojedynku, Cole ostatecznie zdołał pokonać potężnego przeciwnika. Po wszystkim okazało się, że John zdążył uciec z miejsca zdarzenia. Mężczyzna jednak ponownie skontaktował się z Cole'em, za każdym razem licząc sekundy przed namierzeniem przez rząd jego obecnego położenia. W rozmowie, White podzielił się z MacGrathem lokalizacją Kuli Promieni, która wówczas znajdowała się na dachu wieży Aldena. John zalecił Cole'owi udanie się tam z jedną zaufaną osobą do pomocy. Ponadto okazało się, że mężczyzna nie ma bladego pojęcia kim jest Moya, bowiem nigdy nie był żonaty i sam zaprzeczał temu, iż jest agentem FBI. Zdradzony 250px|thumb|Cole zasila windę na wieży Aldena. Po rozmowie z nowym sojusznikiem, Cole, zgodnie z jego sugestią, skontaktował się z godną zaufania osobą - Zeke'iem, aby umówić się z nim na spotkanie na placu przed wieżą Aldena. Przyjaciele spotkali się w ustalonym miejscu. Cole podzielił się z Dunbarem obecną lokalizacją Kuli Promieni, w której to przejęciu Zeke zgodził się uczestniczyć. Dzięki swym zdolnościom parkourowym, Cole wspinał się na coraz wyższe segmenty konstrukcji, podczas kiedy Zeke korzystał z tutejszych wind, które MacGrath musiał wprawiać w ruch przy użyciu wyładowań elektryczności. W drodze na szczyt Cole wyjawił także Zeke'owi najnowsze wydarzenia. Dunbar był sceptycznie nastawiony co do planów Johna pragnącego zniszczyć urządzenie, twierdząc, iż planuje on je uruchomić, bądź sprzedać komuś za duże pieniądze. MacGrath później ubolewał nad swoim obecnym położeniem, uważając siebie za chłopca na posyłki. Jego przyjaciel szybko rozwiał jego myśli, zaznaczając, iż ze zdobyciem Kuli Promieni, staną się oni raz na zawsze niezależni. Przebywszy znaczny dystans, mężczyźni dotarli na szczyt wieży. Tam odnaleźli Aldena ukrywającego się za metaliczną kopułą, przed którą znajdowała się Kula Promieni. 250px|thumb|Zawalenie wieży Aldena. Na miejscu wywiązała się walka między Cole'em, a Ludzmi Ziemi. Po zneutralizowaniu oponentów, Zeke wyrwał do przodu, aby wyciągnąć Kulę Promieni ze stojaka. Na miejscu zjawił się także Kessler, który po wydostaniu się ze śmigłowca zaczął kpić z Aldena. Dunbar w końcu zdołał wyjąć urządzenie i znalazł się między dwoma antagonistami. Choć wraz z Cole'em powinni uciec, Zeke stał jak wmurowany, uświadamiając sobie, iż klucz do jego marzeń, narzędzie mogące dać mu supermoce, znajduje się w jego rękach. Dłużej się nie zastanawiając, mężczyzna aktywował Kulę Promieni, wysyłając tym samym potężną falę uderzeniową. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zebranych, Kula Promieni nie obdarzyła Zeke'a ponadnaturalnymi zdolnościami. Kessler znał powód takiego przebiegu wydarzeń i obiecał Dunbarowi upragnione moce, jeżeli ten powierzy mu Kulę Promieni. Po raz ostatni patrząc w oczy swego przyjaciela, mężczyzna podążył za przywódcą Synów Pierworodnych, pozostawiając Cole'a samego z Tate'em. Rozwścieczony starzec wywołał trzęsienia na swej wieży, doprowadzając do zawalenia się pewnych jej części, z czego jedna z nich spadła na głowę Cole'a, pozbawiając go przytomności. Wyrzucanie śmieci 250px|thumb|Cole walczy z Aldenem. Przebudziwszy się na szczycie przykrytej gruzami wieży, Cole odebrał połączenie od rozwścieczonego minionymi wydarzeniami Johna. MacGrath natychmiast przyznał, iż Zeke jest dla niego jak brat i był jedyną osobą której ufał, co niestety obróciło się przeciwko niemu. White powiadomił protagonistę o trwającym u Aldena szale zabijania, którego należało jak najszybciej powstrzymać. John nakazał Cole'owi zlikwidowanie Tate'a, a następnie odszukanie Kesslera w dzielnicy historycznej. W tym celu, MacGrath udał się na most łączący tę dzielnicę z Labiryntem, przez który to wówczas przebijał się lider Ludzi Ziemi. Przebijając się przez gruzy konstrukcji oraz wszechogarniającą mgłę, MacGrath odebrał telefon od Moyi, zmieszanej faktem, iż jego komunikator odrzuca jej połączenia. Cole dał kobiecie jasno do zrozumienia, iż nie ma zamiaru bawić się w pomoc techniczną, po czym rozłączył się i kontynuował przeprawę przez most. MacGrath ostatecznie zdołał dogonić Aldena, chowającego się za monstrualną metalową zbroją. Cole sukcesywnie odpierał ataki złomowego potwora, jak i wypuszczanych przez niego krabów, by pod koniec walki zadać Tate'owi decydujący cios, który uwięził go pod gruzami jego własnego pancerza. 250px|thumb|Alden składa Cole'owi propozycję. Na swej marnej pozycji, starzec zaczął pleść o tym, jak Kessler ukradł jego dziedzictwo Syna Pierworodnego. Tate szybko zakończył swój wywód, zaraz po tym jak MacGrath chwycił go za fraki. Przerażony o swe życie, Alden zaproponował Cole'owi współpracę w odnalezieniu i zlikwidowaniu Kesslera. Lider Ludzi Ziemi wyczuł wahanie elektrycznego człowieka, po czym natychmiast wydostał się z jego objęć i zeskoczył z mostu. Choć w normalnych warunkach nie przeżyłby takiego upadku, MacGrath zaznaczył, iż Alden jest przecież przewodnikiem, którego obowiązują inne zasady. Zebrawszy się w sobie, protagonista samotnie ruszył w kierunku dzielnicy Historycznej, gdzie zebrali się wszyscy jego wrogowie, których Kessler przygotowywał do ostatecznego starcia. Sam przeciwko wszystkim Stracona miłość 250px|thumb|Gigant Synów Pierworodnych nachodzi Cole'a. Rozprawiwszy się z Aldenem, Cole udał się do dzielnicy historycznej, gdzie zgodnie z sugestią John'a, otworzył most zwodzony na Dziewiętnastej ulicy, aby mieć drogę ucieczki, gdyby zrobiło się tam gorąco. Po jego opuszczeniu, MacGrath odebrał połączenie od Kesslera, który twierdził, że protagonista nie jest gotowy na to, co nastąpi, dlatego zdecydował się wszystko przyśpieszyć. Cole zlikwidował czekającego na niego przewodnika Synów Pierworodnych i odebrał kolejny telefon od swego nemezis. Kessler porwał dziewczynę protagonisty i nakazał mu rozbroić wszystkie zmontowane przez niego bomby, wokół których znajdowali się niewinni cywile. Mężczyzna groził mu także, iż jeżeli nie zdoła zneutralizować choć jednej z nich - Trish zginie. Wraz z kolejnymi unieszkodliwionymi ładunkami wybuchowymi, Kessler zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę popycha MacGrath'a do ratowania zagrożonych mieszkańców Empire City. Wewnętrzna powinność udzielenia im pomocy, czy może jedynie chęć ocalenia swej ukochanej? 250px|thumb|Cole dociera do bomby Kesslera. Ostatecznie, rywal Cole'a postawił go przed trudną decyzją. Z pierwszego dachu zwisała Trish, a z sąsiedniego sześciu lekarzy. Każda z wcześniej wymienionych ofiar miała worki na głowie, co w znacznym stopniu utrudniało protagoniście ich identyfikację. Mężczyzna przez wyznaczony czas mógł dotrzeć tylko do jednego budynku i rozbroić znajdującą się na nim bombę. MacGrath mógł zdać sobie sprawę, iż życie wielu istnień mogących w przyszłości ocalić innych zagrożonych ludzi jest ważniejsze i zdecydować się wybawić grupę sanitariuszy. Podczas swej wspinaczki po budynku, Kessler przyznał Cole'owi, że w czasie wojny i kryzysu należy zignorować własne potrzeby i zrobić coś dla ogółu, a nie dla jednostki. Dotarwszy do lekarzy, bomba na pobliskiej budowli wybuchła. Alternatywnie, protagonista mógł spróbować ocalić dziewczynę, wysłuchując przy tym krytykę ze strony swego rywala, spodziewającego się dostrzeżenia przez niego szerszej perspektywy. MacGrath na miejscu został niemile zaskoczony obecnością nieznanej mu kobiety, jedynie przebranej za Trish. Okazało się wówczas, że Dailey znajdowała się tak naprawdę na dachu z lekarzami, którzy chwilę później zostali wysadzeni. 250px|thumb|Cole poprzysięga pomszczenie śmierci Trish. Bez względu na wybór, Cole musiał patrzeć, jak dziewczyna spada ze śmiertelnej wysokości na ziemię. Po zejściu próbował ją zreanimować, jednakże leczenie pulsacyjne zdołało przywrócić ją do życia tylko na kilka chwil, w trakcie których kobieta wyraziła swój stosunek do niego, w zależności od jego poczynań. Dziewczyna wyraziła dumę z tego, kim się stał i wyznała mu swoją miłość, lub okazała w stosunku do niego pogardę oraz wstyd za jego egoizm i niemoralne działania. Później MacGrath pochował Trish w parku, wraz z innymi ludźmi, którzy zginęli po wybuchu i poprzysiągł sobie pomszczenie jej śmierci. Potęga burzy 250px|thumb|Cole zasila zewnętrzną podstację. Przebudziwszy się na cmentarzu, Cole odebrał telefon od Johna, który widział, co zafundował mu Kessler. White w odpowiedzi na ataki rozgniewanego Cole'a przyznał, iż nie miał zamiaru narażać się dla życia jednej osoby. Szybko jednak zaznaczył, że może pomóc mu się zemścić, przekazując mu współrzędne zewnętrznych podstacji, których zasilenie zapewniłoby mu nową moc. Po udaniu się do kanałów i zdobyciu potężnej zdolności przyzwania burzy piorunów, Cole wyszedł na powierzchnię, by zasilić i chronić przez odpowiedni długi czas trzy wspomniane podstacje. Zaraz po wydostaniu się z podziemi, MacGrath użył swej nowo zdobytej mocy na zebranych wokół niego Synach Pierworodnych i ich ciężarówek. W trakcie swego zadania, z MacGrathem skontaktowała się zdająca sprawę z jego świadomości Moya. Cole odrzucał jej słowa oraz prośby o nawiązanie ponownej współpracy, zaznaczając, iż od początku go okłamywała i po wykonaniu wszystkich powierzonych mu zleceń, zapewne zostawiłaby go wilkom na pożarcie. Po pewnym czasie, John spytał protagonistę o to, co wiedziała o nim agentka FBI, wspominając także o przecieku w NSA i zagrożeniu bezpieczeństwa narodowego. MacGrath przyznał, że mogą się zająć dochodzeniem do poszczególnych rzeczy po rozprawieniu się z Kesslerem i Kulą Promieni, lub wyraźnie zaznaczył, iż ma to wszystko głęboko w poważaniu, łącznie z przykrywką White'a. Cole odbył także telefoniczną rozmowę z Kesslerem, który widział co zrobił dla Trish i wyznał, że wie jak trudno jest pochować osobę, którą się kocha. Przepełniony żądzą zemsty Cole poprzysiągł mężczyźnie, iż go zabije i rozerwie na strzępy, z czego Kessler dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, wyjawiając protagoniście swe zmęczenie i wyczerpanie. Odpierając wszelką wrogą ofensywę, MacGrath w końcu zdołał aktywować wszystkie podstacje. Zagrożenie toksyczne 250px|thumb|Cole likwiduje osłonę balonu. Po przywróceniu zasilania w całej dzielnicy historycznej, John nakazał Cole'owi udanie się na dach budynku Niebieski Kanion. Tam otrzymał zadanie zniszczenia balonów rozpylających toksyczny gaz powstały z kontrolującej umysł smoły produkcji Sashy. Emitowana w całym Empire City toksyna mąciła w głowach wszystkich cywilów, którzy po nawiązaniu kontaktu wzrokowego z Cole'em, natychmiast zaczynali go atakować. MacGrath zdołał pozbyć się znajdujących wokół nich sond, jak i osłon je pokrywających przy pomocy burzy piorunów. Cole'owi udało odłączyć się wszystkie platformy od balonów, doprowadzając do ich wzniesienia ponad atmosferę. W trakcie zmagań z urządzeniami, do protagonisty zadzwonił przepełniony poczuciem winy Zeke, który przyznał, iż nie miał pojęcia co stanie się z Trish. Mimo skruchy Dunbara, rozczarowany jego postępowaniem Cole w ogóle się do niego nie odezwał. W między czasie, z MacGrathem skontaktowała się także Moya, ponownie prosząca go o porzucenie swych osobistych odczuć na rzecz bezpieczeństwa kraju. Cole szybko spławił agentkę, nakazując jej znalezienie sobie innego sługusa, kończąc tym samym konwersację. Rozerwane więzy 250px|thumb|Cole niszczy urządzenie zakłócające. Zlikwidowawszy panujące zagrożenie toksyczne, John postanowił przejść do ofensywy i ustanowił z Cole'em spotkanie na dachu budynku Ashforda. Pomimo śledzenia Kesslera, kopiowania jego notatek i opakowania policyjnego śmigłowca sprzętem podsłuchowym, White nie był w stanie zlokalizować Kuli Promieni, przez rozmieszczone na każdej wyspie zamaskowane urządzenia zakłócające emitowaną przez nią częstotliwość. W związku z tym, John zjawił się na miejsce za sterami helikoptera, do którego uczepiona była zasilana platforma, zapewniająca MacGrathowi stałe źródło energii. Na dole tejże platformy były przytwierdzone talerze, umożliwiające odnalezienie ów urządzeń. Odszukanie ich wymagało jednak utrzymywanie przez White'a niskiego pułapu, wobec czego pojazd był narażony na ataki ze strony wrogów, których to Cole musiał umiejętnie neutralizować. W trakcie przeprawy John przytoczył wydarzenia z dnia wybuchu, wyznając Cole'owi, iż próbował mu uniemożliwić otwarcie paczki, jednak zgubił go na czerwonym świetle. White zastanawiał się także nad dalszym losem Cole'a, widząc go w roli rządowej broni masowego rażenia, gdyby odtworzenie przez nich Kuli Promieni się nie powiodło. Cole humorystycznie stwierdził, że przynajmniej na coś się przyda. Przed dotarciem do ostatniego urządzenia, doszło do krótkiej rozmowy między protagonistą, a jego dawnym przyjacielem, chcącym dojść do porozumienia z Cole'em. MacGrath jednak odrzucił słowa Zeke'a, traktując go jako sprawcę śmierci Trish i pragnął jedynie, aby ten zniknął z jego życia, po czym zakończył konwersację. Ostatni zakłócacz znajdował się gdzieś w garażu w pobliżu strefy zero, jednak pomimo tego, iż John nie był w stanie dokładnie zbadać jego lokalizacji, Cole zdołał go odnaleźć i pomyślnie zniszczyć. Kula Promieni 250px|thumb|Ciężarówka odjeżdża od budynku Examiner. Wraz ze zniszczeniem ostatniego urządzenia zakłócającego, John wyruszył przygotować się do przejęcia Kuli Promieni, wobec czego zalecił Cole'owi odpoczynek przed całą akcją. Kierując się jego sugestią, MacGrath zregenerował siły na cmentarzu i obudził się koło grobu Trish. Stamtąd natychmiast wyruszył do wyznaczonego miejsca. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami White'a, urządzenie wówczas było przechowywane w budynku Examiner, umiejscowionym na terenie Labiryntu. John zamocował pod śmigłowcem zbiornik z fentanylem, który miał zneutralizować wszystkich Synów Pierworodnych okupujących ów konstrukcję. Na drodze stawały mu jednak działka przeciwlotnicze na sąsiednich dachach, które zestrzeliłyby go, nim dotarłby on na miejsce. MacGrath prędko pozbył się wszystkich trzech maszyn, wysłuchując po drodze reprymendy Moyi na temat destrukcyjnych efektów porzucenia przez Cole'a współpracy z FBI. Atakujące cele w całym mieście odrzutowce bowiem przygotowywały teren do inwazji lądowej. Stanowiło to jednak dla protagonisty najmniejsze zmartwienie i po zniszczeniu działek udał się na odpowiednio daleką odległość od budynku Examiner, aby uchronić się przed szkodliwymi oparami powstałymi od wyrzuconej przez Johna bomby. Okazało się jednak, iż mężczyźni działali za wolno, a Synowie Pierworodni zdążyli załadować Kulę Promieni na ciężarówkę, za którą później ruszył współpracujący ze sobą duet. 250px|thumb|Cole i John stoją przed Kulą Promieni. Mężczyźni zostali ostatecznie zaprowadzeni do portu w dzielnicy historycznej. John powiadomił Cole'a o zbliżającej się łodzi Synów Pierworodnych, którzy zapewne chcieli wykorzystać fakt, iż woda może go zabić. MacGrath wyrwał do przodu, likwidując na swej drodze fale oponentów. W końcu protagonista zdołał dotrzeć na koniec portu, gdzie znajdowała się Kula Promieni. Na miejsce przybył także John, który przyznał, iż raz trzymał ją w rękach, czując jak pulsuje, jakby coś było w środku i próbowało się wydostać. White zalecił Cole'owi użycie piorunu do zniszczenia powłoki ochronnej Kuli, otwierając sobie tym samym możliwość jej zniszczenia. Protagonista dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństw, jakie niesie ze sobą Kula Promieni. Zaczął jednak również przypuszczać, iż jej ponowna aktywacja mogłaby go uczynić nawet dwa razy potężniejszym, niż jest teraz. Zniszczenie Kuli (dobra karma; kanon) 250px|thumb|Cole niszczy Kulę Promieni. Zgodnie z kanonicznym przebiegiem wydarzeń, w głowie MacGratha ukazało się poskręcane ciało Trish, a także myśli o Amy i Zeku. Przepełniony gniewem przewodnik trafił Kulę Promieni całą mocą. Ku jego zdziwieniu, urządzenie otworzyło się i stworzyło wir energii, który wciągnął Johna i rozerwał go na strzępy. Cole uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia, a White i Kula Promieni zniknęli, rozpadając się w pył. Po wszystkim, MacGrath odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od Kesslera, który był zawiedziony jego decyzją. Cole w odpowiedzi zaznaczył, że nie jest taki jak on i dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, że nie jego potrzeby są najważniejsze, a bezpieczeństwo Empire City i jego mieszkańców. Po koniec rozmowy, Kessler ustanowił spotkanie w strefie zero przed budynkiem Statona. Aktywacja Kuli (zła karma; spoza kanonu) 250px|thumb|Cole wyciąga ze stojaka Kulę Promieni. W alternatywnym przebiegu wydarzeń, Cole wyciągnął Kulę Promieni ze stojaka i wnet poczuł jak go wysysa, buczy i strzela iskrami rosnącej mocy. Dłużej się nie zastanawiając, aktywował trzymane urządzenie, myśląc o tym co się stało Trish i przysięgając sobie, że nie dopuści żeby coś takiego kiedykolwiek się powtórzyło. Kulę Cole'owi prędko wyrwał John, nazywając go przy tym szaleńcem, krzycząc. Urządzenie otworzyło się i stworzyło wir energii, który wciągnął Johna i rozerwał go na strzępy. Cole uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia, a White i Kula Promieni zniknęli, rozpadając się w pył. Po wszystkim, MacGrath odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od Kesslera, który pochwalił jego decyzję. Cole w odpowiedzi oświadczył, iż Empire City znajduje się pod jego rządami i nikt nie śmie mu się przeciwstawić. Po koniec rozmowy, Kessler ustanowił spotkanie w strefie zero przed budynkiem Statona. Starcie z Kesslerem 250px|thumb|Cole spotyka Kesslera w strefie zero. Po dramatycznych wydarzeniach na porcie, Cole prędko udał się do żądanego miejsca. Dotarłszy do centrum wybuchu, odpowiedzialnego za obecny stan rzeczy, na miejscu zdarzenia pojawił się Kessler. Trafnie zauważając, iż są w miejscu którym wszystko się zaczęło, lider Synów Pierworodnych wyjawił mu swe początkowe obawy jego stanem po wybuchu bomby. Okazało się jednak, że nie musiał się o nic martwić, bowiem wszystko poszło lepiej, niż zaplanował. W tej chwili MacGrath zidentyfikował głos Kesslera, jako osoby, którą usłyszał zaraz po aktywacji Kuli Promieni w strefie zero. Kessler przyznał mu rację, zaznaczając ponadto, iż "był tam przez całe jego życie". Nie rozumiejąc początkowo znaczenia tych słów, Cole stanął do walki z tajemniczym mężczyzną. Jeżeli Cole dał się ponieść moralnej korupcji, w trakcie potyczki dochodziły do niego dopingujące słowa liderki Żniwiarzy, Sashy, pragnącej śmierci Kesslera. Podczas starcia mężczyzna zdołał chwycić Cole'a i potraktować jego twarz prądem, nazywając go przy tym porażką i chwilowo pozbawiając sił. 250px|thumb|Cole wykańcza Kesslera. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, na terenie toczącego się wówczas starcia pojawił się Zeke. Dunbar chcący ocalić swego przyjaciela, otworzył ogień w kierunku Kesslera, który przy pomocy potężnej fali uderzeniowej prędko pozbył się niepożądanego elementu z miejsca walki. Odzyskawszy siły, MacGrath stanął na nogi i kontynuował swe zmagania z zakapturzonym przewodnikiem. Podczas batalii mężczyzna ten wielokrotnie prowokował Cole'a przytaczając obrzydzenie jego matki jego zawodem, lub chociażby przytaczając pozytywne nastawienie jego ojca do Trish, który nie mógł doczekać się jej ślubu z MacGrathem. Pełen furii Cole zdołał ostatecznie chwycić i porazić Kesslera, potężnie znokautować go podbródkowym, by pod koniec wykończyć go burzą piorunów. Ostatnie przesłanie Kesslera 250px|thumb|Kessler rozpacza nad losem swej żony. Cole spojrzał na Kesslera, napawając się zwycięstwem. W tej chwili usłyszał jego szept, w którym wyjawił swą miłość do Trish, a także proszenie jej o wybaczenie. Mężczyzna rzucił się wnet na skonsternowanego Cole'a, ponownie zanurzając mu palce w jego głowie. Cole zaczął wszystko rozumieć, gdy tajemnice zakapturzonego przewodnika zaczęły przebiegać mu przez umysł. Ujrzał on jego destrukcyjne nemezis - "Bestię" pragnącą unicestwić wszelkie życie. W początkowych dniach jej działalności i egzystencji, Kessler mógł wykorzystać swe moce w celu jej powstrzymania, jednak zamiast tego uciekł z rodziną, zostawiając innych na pastwę losu. Ścigani latami, Kessler i jego najbliżsi patrzyli jak reszta świata zamienia się w piekło. Gdy żona i dwie córki Kesslera zginęły, mężczyzna pozostał zupełnie sam w obracającym się w ruinę świecie. Wówczas nie było już żadnych perspektyw. Było za późno na walkę i na to, by kogoś uratować. 250px|thumb|Ślubne zdjęcie. W chwili porażki i gniewu, Kessler użył swej najpotężniejszej i najniebezpieczniejszej mocy. Cofnął się w czasie, chcąc zmienić historię i uchronić ją przed strasznym losem. Mężczyzna przejął dowodzenie nad Synami Pierworodnymi, odpychając tym samym Richarda Tate'a i jego syna, Aldena od władzy. Kessler przyśpieszył prace nad Kulą Promieni, spędzając dziesięciolecia nad planowaniem wybuchu, przygotowaniem kwarantanny i wreszcie - odnalezieniem Cole'a. Tym co napędzało Kesslera do działania, będącą jedyną rzeczą łączącą go z przeszłością, było jego ślubne zdjęcie. Tego dnia ożenił się z Trish, a jego drużbą był Zeke. Do protagonisty wówczas dotarło, że Kessler i on to ta sama osoba. Zrozumiał, że Kessler cofnął się w czasie by przygotować go do starcia z Bestią, a zabicie jego, a zarówno swojej ukochanej, było tak naprawdę próbą, mającą uczynić z niego silnego i bezwzględnego człowieka, zdolnego do podejmowania najtrudniejszych decyzji dla dobra ogółu. Zakończywszy wizję, Kessler upadł martwy. Cole po raz ostatni spojrzał na przyszłego siebie i odwrócił się, kipiąc gniewem, lecz także ślubując, iż będzie gotów gdy nadejdzie czas. Podróż do New Marais Cisza przed burzą 250px|thumb|Cole przegląda powierzone od Kuo dokumenty. Miesiąc po ostatnich wydarzeniach agentka NSA Lucy Kuo przyleciała do Empire City, by spotkać się z elektrycznym człowiekiem, przebywającym wówczas na obszarze Archer Square. Kobieta doskonale wiedziała o Bestii, jak i jej destrukcyjnej naturze oraz nieuniknionym przybyciu, dlatego podzieliła się z nim informacjami na temat swego kontaktu, dr Sebastiana Wolfe'a, który niegdyś wraz z Kesslerem pracował nad Kulą Promieni. W obliczu zbliżającego się zagrożenia, możliwość zwiększenia swych mocy bardzo zainteresowała Cole'a, wobec czego wyraził zgodę na udanie się do miasta New Marais, gdzie ów naukowiec właśnie przebywał. W podróży tej miała mu towarzyszyć między innymi agentka, jak i jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Zeke. Dzień sądu 250px|thumb|Zeke, Kuo i Cole na łodzi. Gdy nastał dzień wyprawy, cała trójka zebrała się na pokładzie statku w pobliżu jednego z portów w Empire City. Cole z góry zaświadczył, iż jego pobyt w New Marais będzie krótki, mając na uwadzę nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Bestii. Mimo tego Dunbar próbował przekonać resztę do wzięcia na luz, zaznaczając atrakcje i rozrywki czekające na nich w ów metropolii. Protagonista z uśmiechem przyjął jego słowa, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą solennej agentki. Jej obawy szybko się potwierdziły, gdy w oddali dostrzegła panujące zamieszanie w mieście. Grupa zauważyła destruktywny wir obok statuy, który pochłaniał zebranych wokół cywili, doprowadzając ostatecznie do zawalenia się żelaznej figury. Początkowo wstrząśnięty Cole prędko zebrał się w sobie i zszedł na molo, ruszając w kierunku bramy portu. 250px|thumb|Cole przyzywa burzę piorunów. Zebrani przy niej cywile cieszyli się z przybycia przewodnika, lub zaczęli drżeć i panikować na jego widok. Otwarwszy ją przy pomocy rakiety, MacGrath wyrwał do przodu, ledwo utrzymując równowagę przez ciągłe trzęsienia. Ostatecznie protagonista zauważył ogromną sylwetkę siejącej spustoszenie postaci i wystrzelił w jej stronę kilka pocisków. Po trafieniu, monstrum cisnęło zniszczoną statuą w Cole'a, pozbawiając go tym samym równowagi. Zeke przydzwonił do Cole'a i prędko wyrwał go z letargu. Mężczyzna zdołał się pozbierać i stanąć z powrotem na nogi, po czym zidentyfikował gigantycznego potwora jako Bestię - istotę, przed którą ostrzegał go Kessler. MacGrath stanął dzielnie do walki, traktując potwora wszystkim, co miał w swoim arsenale. Po dostatecznym zranieniu Bestii, Cole zgodnie z sugestią Zeke'a, potraktował ją potężną błyskawicą z nieba. Jej siła zdołała wysadzić fragment głowy potwora, który osłabiony, zanurzył się w wodzie. 250px|thumb|Cole ratuje się z uścisku Bestii. Pozbywszy się zagrożenia, MacGrath prędko zawrócił się do statku, bowiem molo zaczynało się rozpadać. Gdy Cole wykonał skok na pokład, nieznana siła zatrzymała go w powietrzu, stopniowo odciągając go od środka transportu. Sprawcą zaistniałego zjawiska była Bestia, która zdołała wykaraskać się z odniesionych obrażeń. Monstrum chwyciło elektrycznego człowieka, niemalże kompletnie go unieruchamiając. MacGrath stawił jednak opór śmiertelnemu uciskowi i wysłał we wroga salwę elektrycznych pocisków. Cole zdołał się wydostać po potraktowaniu Bestii kolejną burzą piorunów, zaliczając przy tym niebezpieczne dla swego życia lądowanie w wodzie. W wyniku tej konfrontacji zarówno on, jak i Bestia całkowicie opadli z sił. Empire w ruinie 250px|thumb|Cole obserwuje w telewizji upadek Empire City. Poturbowany Cole został wciągnięty na pokład i natychmiastowo udzielono mu pomocy medycznej. Przebudziwszy się, MacGrath spostrzegł siedzącego Zeke'a, a obok niego telewizor, na którym transmitowano upadek Empire City z ręki Bestii. Istota ta zdołała w jakiś sposób się zregenerować i doszczętnie zniszczyć całe miasto. Wstrząsnięty tymi wiadomościami, protagonista samotnie spacerował po pokładzie statku płynącego w kierunku New Marais, podczas kiedy zebrani na nim ludzie trzymali się od niego na dystans, zapewne przez szacunek lub ze strachu. Pozostali rzucili się w wir obowiązków, a Cole jeszcze dochodził do siebie po traumatycznych wydarzeniach. 250px|thumb|Cole i Zeke testują Ampa. Zawiedziony swą porażką, MacGrath nazajutrz zebrał się w sobie. Wspólnie z Zekiem skonstruowali przeznaczone do walki w zwarciu urządzenie skupiające moce Cole'a. Dunbar bowiem ze względu na swe przeszłe błędy chciał zrobić wszystko, by ponownie zdobyć jego zaufanie. Kuo natomiast zbierała informacje o Bestii, która wędrowała na południe, siejąc zniszczenie. Dzięki kontaktom, agentka zdołała także załatwić mniejszą łódź, gdyż New Marais było zamknięte i należało się tam zakraść przez bagna. Przeprawa przez bagna 250px|thumb|Cole otrzymuje od Zeke'a Ampa. Zaraz po spostrzeżeniu blokady milicji, Kuo natychmiast nakazała Zeke'owi wyłączenie silnika. Ponieważ zbliżenie się do niej zapewne od razu popchnęłoby wrogą frakcję do zatopienia łodzi, Cole musiał zejść na powierzchnię i odpowiednio się z nią rozprawić. Przed opuszczeniem pokładu MacGrath odebrał od swego przyjaciela gotowego już Ampa, którego wykorzystał w walce z tutejszymi milicjantami. Dowiedziawszy się przy okazji od Kuo, iż NSA planuje zlikwidować Bestię wykorzystując armię, Cole zbliżył się do miejscowej wioski, do której droga prowadziła jedynie przez wówczas podniesiony most. Aby go opuścić, MacGrath musiał zasilić pobliski generator odpowiednią dawką energii, aczkolwiek ze względu na przebywających tam milicjantów, mężczyzna mógł go także przeładować i doprowadzić do wybuchu, likwidując tutejszych żołnierzy. Kuo zaznaczyła jednak, że na terenie wioski przebywają również cywile i zwierzęta, którzy również staliby się ofiarami eksplozji. 250px|thumb|Cole i Zeke ćwiczą wspinaczkę na dachach New Marais. Opuściwszy most, Cole wkroczył na obszar osady gdzie znajdowali się ranni cywile, których zgodnie z sugestią Zeke'a protagonista mógł uleczyć. Wyłączywszy moździerz milicji z akcji i rozprawiwszy się z pozostałymi jednostkami, MacGrath ostatecznie zdołał przedostać się do portu miasta, udzielając swym sojusznikom zgodę na cumowanie. Zeke oświadczył swemu przyjacielowi jak milicja zmieniła tą metropolię, gdzie niegdyś na ulicach rządziły seks i bezprawie i jak to określił Cole: gdyby nie kac, byłby to raj na ziemi. W tej chwili było inaczej - umundorowani radykaliści maszerowali po ulicach, szukając domniemanych przewodników w celu ich zlikwidowania i utrzymania "czystości" w New Marais. Mimo tego Cole zaznaczył, iż gdzieś w tym dogorywającym mieście leży klucz do wzmocnienia jego mocy i oświadczył swoją gotowość do konfrontacji z polującymi na niego milicjantami. Spotkanie z Wolfem 250px|thumb|Wolfe powierza Cole'owi Inhibitor Pola Promieni. Gdy łódź dotarła do portu, Kuo wyszła na powierzchnię i każała ruszać Zeke'owi w razie kłopotów. Kobieta wyraziła swą opinię na temat działań MacGratha, chwaląc go za profesjonalizm i wstrzymanie się od przeładowania generatora lub karcąc za wprowadzenie miasta w stan alarmu poprzez wysadzenie wioski na bagnach. Ostatecznie dwójka ruszyła w kierunku pracowni Wolfe'a, z którym to agentka natychmiast się skontaktowała. Zachwycony z obecności przewodnika naukowiec był zmuszony przekazać przybyłej dwójce złe wieści. Milicja bowiem przeszukała jego laboratorium i zabrała ukryty tam rdzeń wybuchu. Kuo nakazała mężczyźnie pozostanie w pracowni, podczas gdy wspólnie z Cole'em zajmie się jego odbiciem z zachodniego posterunku. Przebijając się przez tutejsze oddziały, duet został poinformowany przez Wolfe'a o kolejnych próbach włamania się milicji do jego laboratorium. Wobec tego agentka ruszyła w kierunku pracowni swego kontaktu, a MacGrath obrał za cel przejęcie rdzenia wybuchu. Po zneutralizowaniu zebranych na dachu oddziałów i ewentualnym ocaleniem mieszkanki przed napadem, Cole otworzył skrzynię z której wyjął świecący na fioletowo rdzeń wybuchu. Próbując nawiązać kontakt ze swymi sojusznikami, MacGrath zauważył w oddali ogromną eksplozję, która wyrzuciła na obszar całego miasta napromieniowane odłamki. Cole szybko ruszył w kierunku zamieszania, gdzie na miejscu odnalazł przygniecionego gruzami Wolfe'a. MacGrath prędko pomógł mu się wydostać, po czym naukowiec natychmiast zidentyfikował wygląd Cole'a z fizjonomią Kesslera. Wolfe przyznał, iż z początku przyjaźnił się z Kesslerem, który wyjawił mu swoje plany odnośnie MacGratha i Bestii. Protagonista przyznał się do swej porażki z Bestią w Empire City, w wyniku której całe miasto legło w gruzach. 250px|thumb|Cole aktywuje swój pierwszy rdzeń wybuchu. Przyznając, iż nie mężczyzna nie zdoła jej powstrzymać póki nie rozwinie swych umiejętności, naukowiec powierzył Cole'owi urządzenie wyglądem przypominające Kule Promieni, zwane Inhibitorem Pola Promieni. Wolfe określił je prostszym w interpretacji mianem "Anty-Kuli Promieni", która nie obdarza mocami, lecz jest w stanie ich pozbawić nawet tak potężnych przewodników jak Bestię. Schowawszy otrzymane od Wolfe'a narzędzie w plecaku, Cole zaprezentował mu przechwycone z posterunku milicji znalezisko. Wolfe objaśnił działanie rdzenia wybuchu, dzięki któremu MacGrath mógł zdobyć nowe moce, niezbędne do zasilenia i uruchomienia IPP. Dłużej się nie zastanawiając, protagonista aktywował rdzeń, w wyniku czego przez jego organizm przeszła ogromna ilość energii, która ostatecznie pozbawiła go przytomności. Wkrótce został on przebudzony przez strzelającego do okolicznych milicjantów Zeke'a. Dunbar wyjawił mu, iż milicja zaczęła ich zgarniać, wobec czego Kuo podążała za ludźmi którzy zdążyli porwać Wolfe'a. Zauważywszy nienajlepszą kondycje swego przyjaciela, Zeke podejrzewał, iż został on potraktowany środkami odurzającymi. Cole jednak szybko rozwiał jego podejrzenia, gdy zaprezentował mu swą nową moc umożliwiającą unoszenie i wyrzucanie dowolnych elementów otoczenia. Chwilę po skorzystaniu z nowej zdolności, Dunbar poinformował Cole'a o obecności policjantów, którzy mogli szukać przewodnika, jeżeli ten siał na ulicach miasta chaos i zamęt. Za śladami Wolfe'a Tajne wiadomości 250px|thumb|Cole przejmuje tajną wiadomość. Cole został poproszony przez Kuo o zbadanie okolic laboratorium Wolfe'a. Na miejscu agentka powiadomiła go o obecności jednego z gołębi pocztowych naukowca, prosząc tym samym o jego przechwycenie. W czasie gdy Wolfe działał pod przykrywką wśród Synów Pierworodnych, ptak przekazywał jego meldunki kontaktowi w NSA, którym była właśnie Kuo. Dotarłszy na wieżę zegarową, MacGrath zneutralizował latającego wokół niej ptaka i zszedł na ziemię. Przy opasce zestrzelonego gołębia znajdywał się dysk USB, który Cole pomyślnie przejął, podłączył do telefonu i rozszyfrował z pomocą hasła podesłanego przez agentkę. Po odsłuchaniu nagrania, Kuo powiadomiła Cole'a o rozrzuconych wokół wieży kawałkach promiecytu, bardziej znanych pod nazwą odłamków z wybuchu. Zebrawszy trzy z nich, MacGrath zwiększył ilość swych rdzeni baterii. W rozmowie agentka wyjawiła Cole'owi, iż jej kontaktem z Empire City był dobrze mu znany John White, który wraz z nią został wybrany do infiltracji Synów Pierworodnych, z powodu posiadania przez nich tajemniczego genu przewodnika. Usługi elektryka 250px|thumb|Cole dowiaduje się o kontaktach Zeke'a. Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Kuo, MacGrath odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od Zeke'a, który poinformował go o swoich dawnych kontaktach potrzebujących usług "Elektryka". Mężczyźni spotkali się naprzeciwko portu. Podczas konwersacji Zeke zaznaczył, iż New Marais to dla nich nowy początek i nowy start, a poczynania Cole'a bez wątpienia będą przyciągać uwagę tutejszych mieszkańców. Poznawszy szczegóły o zleceniodawcach, protagonista musiał wybrać między udzieleniem pomocy policjantowi, a narkomanowi. Stróż prawa chciał zlecić Cole'owi ocalenie jeńców spod luf milicji, natomiast gangster pragnął przykładnego ukarania dwóch braci szpiegujących dla tejże frakcji. Po zrealizowaniu jednego z tychże zleceń, postać elektrycznego człowieka przestała być anonimowa wśród obywateli New Marais i wielu z nich było gotów poprosić go o pomoc. Ponieważ Wolfe uważał, iż wchłonięcie rdzeni wybuchu może obudzić w Cole'u uśpione moce, Kuo zasugerowała mu potrenować korzystanie z nich. Po zlikwidowaniu sześciu milicjantów i ewentualnym udaremnieniu trwającego napadu, zdolność wystrzeliwania piorunów ewoluowała, umożliwiając protagoniście emitowanie trzech pocisków naraz. Demon z Empire City 250px|thumb|Cole i Zeke obserwują przemówienie Bertranda. Kuo oświadczyła swym sojusznikom, że zgubiła ślad Wolfe'a. W obliczu uciekającego czasu, agentka zaproponowała przesłuchanie przywódcy milicji, Josepha Bertranda, mającego najbliższej nocy wygłosić przemówienie przed Kościołem Świętego Ignacego. Cole postanowił wykorzystać tę okazję i zajął dogodną pozycję na jednym z budynków w pobliżu katedry, podczas kiedy Zeke miał anonimowo uczestniczyć w całym wydarzeniu. Wraz z zachodem słońca Cole udał się w kierunku trwającego orędzia, by spytać przyjaciela o jego szczegóły. Bertrand w tym czasie kontynuował swą propagandę głosząc, iż "diabeł" Cole MacGrath, przybył do New Marais. Zapewniwszy zebranych cywili o gotowości i skuteczności swej armii, dyktator zagwarantował im odnalezienie i zgładzenie zarówno jego, jak i pozostałych przewodników. Chwilę później jeden z gapiów spostrzegł bagiennego potwora na pobliskich rusztowaniach, w wyniku czego wszyscy zebrani obywatele w panice wzięli nogi za pas, by uciec z miejsca zdarzenia. 250px|thumb|Cole celuje w Bertranda. Cole stanął do walki z mutantami, a po ich zlikwidowaniu, Zeke szybko poinformował go o trwającej ucieczce Bertranda, który kierował się do swej limuzyny. MacGrath nie zdołał go zatrzymać, wobec czego musiał ruszyć w pościg za odjeżdżającym pojazdem. Korzystając z okolicznych przewodów i dachów, protagonista zdołał się przebić przez poszczególne jednostki milicji i dogonić limuzynę, na której to Cole wylądował. Usłyszawszy pierwsze słowa MacGratha, trzymający cygaro Bertrand oznajmił, że nie ma z nim o czym rozmawiać. W obliczu takiej postawy, Cole usiłował zastraszyć mężczyznę swą gotowością do wystrzelenia w niego piorunu i stanowczo nakazał mu wskazanie miesca pobytu Wolfe'a. Zamiast tego jednak, Bertrand zalecił przewodnikowi uważanie na własną głowę. Zdziwiony Cole wnet zauważył, iż limuzyna jedzie w kierunku nadlatującego śmigłowca, który zdołał strącić go z pojazdu, nim ten zdążył w porę zareagować. 250px|thumb|Cole unika rakiet śmigłowca. MacGrath zdołał się podnieść i w ostatniej chwili ominąć wystrzeliwane przez helikopter rakiety. Zachowawszy zimną krew i skuteczną strategię walki, Cole w końcu zadał pojazdowi dewastujący cios. Po całym zdarzeniu protagonista odbył krótką pogawędkę z Zekiem, wymieniając się opiniami na temat nowego zagrożenia, jakimi były bagienne potwory. Pod koniec konwersacji, Dunbar zalecił zbadanie podejrzanego urządzenia odnalezionego w okolicach Gaffney Street. Okazała się nim być bomba wykorzystująca energię umieszczonego w niej odłamka z wybuchu. MacGrath odkrył więcej tego typu ładunków, które mógł rozbrajać, wzbogacając się przy tym o dodatkowe odłamki. Alternatywnie mógł je także wykradać poszczególnym cywilom. Rozprawiwszy się z bombami, Kuo powiadomiła Cole'a o namierzeniu śledczego Bertranda, wygrywającego wówczas w grach hazardowych. Wedle jej podejrzeń, mężczyzna ten miał zajrzeć do Wolfe'a, wobec czego MacGrath poprosił ją o namiary na kasyno. Przewodnik planował podążyć za nim po dachach, zaraz po jego wyjściu z budynku. Wielka ucieczka 250px|thumb|Cole wylatuje z samochodu. Cole przybył na żądane miejsce, gdzie po upływie trzech godzin w końcu ruszył za śledczym Bertranda. Mężczyzna dotarł do brązowego domu przy ósmej ulicy, w pobliżu której rozstawione rozstawione były blokady milicji. Rozprawiwszy się zarówno z nimi, jak i silniejszym bagiennym stworem - Niszczycielem, MacGrath udał się do lokalizacji Kuo. Agentka zdołała wydostać Wolfe'a i razem z nim udała się do zarekwirowanego milicji wozu. Cole wszedł na tył wozu, gdzie powitał poturbowanego w wyniku przesłuchań naukowca. Mimo, iż Kuo chciała poznać ich przebieg, MacGrath jednogłośnie nakazał wdepnięcie na gaz, aby uciec przed milicjantami. Podczas ucieczki protagonista sukcesywnie odpierał ataki wrogiej frakcji. Gdy samochód zdołał wkroczyć na otwarty teren, Cole spytał Wolfe'a o powód, dla którego milicja próbuje go uciszyć. Mężczyzna wyjawił, iż Bertrand zapłacił mu za stworzenie urządzenia, które rozwiązałoby ich oba problemy, wspominając przy tym, że rdzenie wybuchu to dopiero początek. Wnet do całego towarzystwa dotarły słowa Bertranda, nadawane z radia nadjeżdżającej z naprzeciwka ciężarówki. Pojazd na którym znajdował się Cole został staranowany i wpadł do wody, pozbawiając przy tym życia dr Sebastiana Wolfe'a. Kuo, choć uszła z życiem, została porwana przez milicjantów, których wówczas poszkodowany MacGrath nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Przewodnik z trudem przeczołgał się do rynsztoka, gdzie powoli dochodził do siebie przez cztery godziny. Umacnianie zespołu Wiedźma z bagien 250px|thumb|Cole przeszukuje chatę przemytników. Dowiedziawszy się o niefortunnych wydarzeniach, Zeke poprosił Cole'a o spotkanie. Na miejscu MacGrath wyraził swoje zrezygnowanie spowodowane śmiercią Wolfe'a, bez którego pokonanie Bestii wydawało mu się wówczas niemożliwe. Chcąc podnieść na duchu swego przyjaciela, Dunbar poinformował go o domniemanym miejscu pobytu Kuo, wspominając, iż jakaś kobieta uciekła przed linczem na bagna, sugerując tym samym, że chowa się obecnie w jednej z chat przemytników. Przyjrzawszy się miejscu przez lornetkę, MacGrath podziękował Zeke'owi i natychmiast podążył w kierunku mokradeł. Po drodze napotkał on trwający strajk osób, chcących wypędzenia Cole'a z miasta, których protagonista mógł z zimną krwią pozbawić życia. Przebijając się w międzyczasie przez bagienne potwory i milicjantów (w tym również operatora działa milicyjnego) Cole przeszukiwał poszczególne chałupy, lecz w żadnej z nich nie zdołał odnaleźć porwanej agentki. Gdy przewodnik zbliżył się do trzeciej chaty, doszło w pobliżu do niewielkiej eksplozji. Przypuszczając, iż w zamieszaniu może uczestniczyć Kuo, protagonista prędko podążył w jego kierunku. 250px|thumb|Pierwsze spotkanie z Nix. Cole wkroczył na zamglony teren, gdzie odnalazł mnóstwo ciał poległych milicjantów, a po krótkim czasie zaczął odczuwać czyjąś obecność. Wnet zupełnie znikąd na miejscu zdarzenia pojawiła się tajemnicza kobieta, regularnie teleportująca się z jednego obszaru na drugi. Chwilę później zdołała ona przygwoździć MacGratha do ziemi. Kobieta jednak powstrzymała się od zadania mu ciosu, gdy spostrzegła jego twarz. Zdając sobie sprawę z kim ma do czynienia, napastniczka natychmiast wycofała się, podczas gdy Cole był gotów do strzału. Przyznawszy się, iż jest jego fanem, kobieta pokazała Cole'owi trzymany rdzeń wybuchu, który przechwyciła od jednego z milicjantów. NapalmowaNapalm przewodniczka obiecała mu powierzenie tegoż przedmiotu, pod warunkiem dotrzymania jej towarzystwa w rozwiązaniu małego problemu. Wyjawiwszy protagoniście swe imię, Nix zaprowadziła go do miasta. 250px|thumb|Cole i Nix wylewają ropę na sztandar. Po dotarciu na plac Bertranda, Nix poprosiła Cole'a o pomoc w wylaniu ropy na tutejsze sztandary milicji. Poradziwszy sobie z tutejszymi jednostkami na dachach, duet ostatecznie zdołał oblać wszystkie cztery transparenty, które MacGrath zapalił przy użyciu swych mocy. Dwójka zeszła na ziemię, by rozprawić się ze znajdującymi się tam oddziałami milicji. Po zneutralizowaniu ostatniego oponenta, Nix wyraziła ogromną radość i zadowolenie z rozpętanego piekła. Kobieta powierzyła Cole'owi obiecany rdzeń wybuchu, pytając się go o ponowne spotkanie. Mężczyzna zaproponował jej kontakt telefoniczny, zauważając przy tym ich gatunkowe podobieństwo jako przewodnicy. Nix opuściła obszar, a do Cole'a prędko przydzwonił Zeke, który ostrzegł go przed utrzymywaniem kontaktów w "psycholką". MacGrath jednak nie przejął się tą opinią, ze względu na fakt otrzymania od niej rdzenia wybuchu. Dunbar poprosił Cole'a o przybycie na dach, gdzie mógłby bezpiecznie go aktywować. Poza tym, Zeke miał dla swego przyjaciela małą niespodziankę. Jonowa potęga 250px|thumb|Cole poznaje działalność szpiegowską Zeke'a. Cole przybył na dach, gdzie ku jego zdziwieniu zauważył Zeke'a w stroju milicjanta. Nazwawszy się podwójnym agentem, Dunbar przyznał się do szpiegowania milicji, co z początku wzbudziło w MacGrathu mieszane uczucia. Pamiętając zdarzenia z Empire City, protagonista z trudem dał się przekonać do dobrych intencji swego przyjaciela. Po krótkiej rozmowie Cole ostatecznie aktywował rdzeń wybuchu, który tym razem obdarzył go zdolnością kontrolowania mocy jonowych. Zdobywszy od jednego z poległych milicjantów ładunek jonowy, Cole zdołał wypuścić przy jego użyciu potężne tornado, niszczące wszystko na swej drodze. Po zapoznaniu się z tą nową, destruktywną mocą, Cole odebrał telefon od Zeke'a, który zdążył już poznać Nix i zaprosił go ponownie na swój dach, ze względu na dobre wieści, jakie miał mu do przekazania. Dunbar poinformował zebrane towarzystwo o miejscu przetrzymywania Kuo, znajdującej się wówczas na tutejszej plantacji trzciny. Ponieważ szyny tramwajowe prowadziły wprost do tegoż miejsca, Nix wstępnie zaproponowała wypełnienie tramwaju ładunkami wybuchowymi, który przebiłby się przez frontową bramę. Choć pożar skutecznie odciągnąłby uwagę oponentów, Zeke zwrócił uwagę na potencjalne ofiary wśród niewinnych ludzi. Alternatywą Dunbara było uwolnienie przewożonych przez milicję policjantów, którzy pomogliby w szturmie na plantację. Mimo, iż ów plan spotkał się ze sporą dezaprobatą Nix, wyłącznie do Cole'a należało podjęcie decyzji. Dowodzenie szarżą (dobra karma; kanon) 250px|thumb|Cole przemawia do ocalonych policjantów. Według kanonicznego przebiegu wydarzeń, MacGrath postanowił zadziałać zgodnie z planem Zeke'a. Według tego co mówił, zamknięci w ciężarówce policjanci stanowili jedynie odłamek tego, co znajdowało się na plantacji. Cole ruszył na ratunek uwięzionym funkcjonariuszom policji. Zlikiwdowawszy wszystkie jednostki uczestniczące w konwoju, przewodnik wszedł na klatkę i przy pomocy Ampa otworzył jej drzwi. Zaraz po wydostaniu stróżów prawa, Cole złożył im propozycję ocalenia pozostałych gliniarzy. Zgodnie z jego sugestią przechwycili broń poległych milicjantów i ruszyli za nim do posiadłości, gdzie rozpętała się wielka batalia między funkcjonariuszami policji pod przewodnictwem Cole'a, a tutejszymi oddziałami milicji. BUM! (zła karma; spoza kanonu) 250px|thumb|Cole rozmawia z Nix przed wagonem. W alternatywnym przebiegu wydarzeń, Cole zdecydował się uwolnić Kuo sposobem Nix. Na miejscu odnalazł on tramwaj oblepiony ładunkami wybuchowymi, po czym przywitała go Nix. Przed podjęciem się zadania, kobieta wyraziła swój negatywny stosunek do policjantów, co wzbudziło u Cole'a sporą ciekawość. Przewodniczka jednak zamknęła ów temat i jednogłośnie nakazała wzięcie się do roboty. MacGrath wszedł na wagon i prędko zasilił go przy pomocy wyładowań elektryczności. Przebijając się tymczasem przez usiłujących powstrzymać go milicjantów, Cole został spytany przez Nix o swe rządy w Empire City. MacGrath przyznał, iż władzę zapewniło mu zgrywanie bohatera lub wzbudzanie we wszystkich strachu. Po pewnym czasie Cole w końcu zdołał dotrzeć do plantacji i w porę zeskoczył z wagonu. Tramwaj staranował frontową bramę i z dużą siłą wjechał w plantację, doprowadzając tym samym do wysadzenia ładunków. Ocalenie Kuo 250px|thumb|Cole uwalnia Kuo. Podczas walki, Zeke nakazał Cole'owi udanie się do zajezdni na tyłach, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdowała się Kuo. Niestety, na drodze przewodnika stanęła silna eksplozja, która wyrzuciła go na kilka metrów. MacGrath wnet spostrzegł pobliski moździerz, którego pocisk uniemożliwił mu dotarcie do agentki. Po jego zneutralizowaniu, Cole został poinformowany przez Dunbara o kolejnych moździerzach na tyłach plantacji. Wraz z unieszkodliwieniem ostatniego z nich, protagonista mógł w końcu udać się do Kuo. Korzystając z tutejszej windy, MacGrath zjechał do mroźnej komnaty, w centrum której znajdowała się uwięziona agentka. Unieruchomiona przez dwa kajdany i przyodziana w metalowy hełm zakrywający jej oczy, Kuo była poddawana eksperymentom Bertranda, polegającym na wyssaniu jej do cna i wypełnieniu bliżej nieokreśloną substancją. Korzystając ze swych mocy, Cole prędko uwolnił uwięzioną kobietę i pomógł jej wydostać się ze zlodowaciałego pomieszczenia. W trakcie ich ucieczki jednak, liczne obiekty podobnych badań zdołały się wybudzić i wydostać razem z nimi na powierzchnię. Na plantacji zaczął panować zamęt. Podczas kiedy Cole usiłował odeskortować Kuo do czekającego w pick-upie Zeke'a, milicja próbowała powstrzymać zarówno ich, jak i uciekające obiekty badań. Agentka i MacGrath w końcu zdołali wejść na tył pojazdu, po czym Dunbar prędko zabrał ich z miejsca zdarzenia. Rebelianci 250px|thumb|Cole poznaje Laroche'a. Podczas kiedy Zeke sprawował opiekę nad Kuo, Cole postanowił włączyć zasilanie na obszarze Ascension Parish. Wykorzystując Pociski Tesli do zasilenia poszczególnych transformatorów na obszarze dzielnicy, MacGrath ostatecznie zdołał przywrócić na jej obszarze prąd. Uczyniwszy to, protagonista ruszył w kierunku bagien, by odnaleźć porwaną przez milicjantów dziewczynę ze slumsów. Dotarłszy na miejsce, Cole odnalazł kobietę imieniem Sara, uwieszoną na gałęziach. Po zestrzelniu jej kajdan, dziewczyna zaleciła przewodnikowi odnalezienie jej wuja Laroche'a - przywódcę rebeliantów. Przebijając się przez bagienne potwory i milicjantów, duet po pewnym czasie spotkał na swej drodze kilku rannych buntowników, których zgodnie z sugestią Sary, Cole mógł uleczyć. Po dotarciu do Leo Parku, Sara odnalazła swego wuja, który wyjawił jej, iż wiedział o składaniu ofiar przez milicję. Niemniej jednak nie podobało mu się obsadzenie w tej roli jego siostrzenicy. Nim między obojgiem zdążyła rozstrzygnąć się dyskusja, Laroche spostrzegł stojącego obok Cole'a, którego do tej pory kojarzył jedynie pod pseudonimem "Demona z Empire City". Sara wspomniała o ratunku z jego inicjatywy, a także niesamowitych zdolnościach przewodnika, który zaproponował mężczyźnie współpracę w wypędzeniu milicji z ulic New Marais. Rozmowę przerwało jednakże wkroczenie Pożeracza - potężnej bagiennej istoty, która miała skonsumować Sarę. Choć lider rebeliantów, niedoceniający wówczas zdolności MacGratha, sugerował mu ucieczkę, Cole ostatecznie zdołał unicestwić potwora. Po całym wydarzeniu Laroche skontaktował się z przewodnikiem by zaakceptować jego ofertę i podziękować za ocalenie siostrzenicy. Trener Cole 250px|thumb|Kuo nieumyślnie rani Cole'a. Rozprawiwszy się z Pożeraczem, Cole odebrał połączenie od Zeke'a, który powiadomił go o powrocie Kuo do zdrowia. MacGrath przybył na teren cmentarza św Karola, gdzie odnalazł agentkę w nowym odzieniu, mającym pasować do jej nowych supermocy. Cole miał co do tego mieszane uczucia, jednak mężczyzna był mimo wszystko przejęty stanem kobiety. Zadowolona z jego troski, Kuo chciała czule pogłaskać go po policzku, jednakże jej dotyk naniósł na jego twarz niewielką warstwę lodu. MacGrath powiedział jej, że musi nauczyć się kontrolować swoje moce, bowiem tylko w ten sposób zdołaliby zemścić się na Bertrandzie. Choć początkowo przewodniczka była kompletnie bezradna, Cole zaoferował jej swoją pomoc, począwszy od wspólnego rozprawienia się z tutejszymi milicjantami. Zgodnie z teorią Wolfe'a, duet postanowił połączyć swe moce w walce z oponentami. Szybko okazało się, iż elektrokinetyczne zdolności MacGrath'a, jak i nowe kriokinetyczne moce Kuo stanowiły idealne i efektywne połączenie. W międzyczasie dwójka wyruszyła także w celu odnalezienia ukrytego na terenie cmentarza rdzenia wybuchu, o którym wzmianka znajdowała się w notatkach Wolfe'a, odnalezionych przez Kuo. Poprzez spostrzeżenie sporej ilości ciał na cmentarzu, kobieta powiadomiła Cole'a o dotarciu plagi z Empire City do New Marais, a także zdolności Bertranda do przekazywania mocy. Po dłuższym starciu z Władcą ula - mutantem podobnym do Niszczyciela, MacGrath ostatecznie odnalazł poszukiwany obiekt. Przewodniczka pożegnała się ze swym "trenerem", który postanowił udać się do Zeke'a w celu aktywowania rdzenia. Lekcja historii 250px|thumb|Cole i Nix spoglądają na krater. Cole zobaczył się z Zeke'iem na dachu jednego z budynków w pobliżu Fortu Phillipe. Miejsce spotkania nie było przypadkowe, bowiem zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Dunbara, maszyna do przekazywania mocy miała właśnie trafić na jego obszar. MacGrath przyjął do wiadomości obserwacje przyjaciela, po czym aktywował rdzeń wybuchu. Przebudziwszy się, protagonista poćwiczył korzystanie z nowych mocy, a następnie odebrał telefon od Nix, chcącej zapewnić mu "mały pokaz". W tym celu Cole udał się do umiejscowionego na bagnach molo. Siedząca tam Nix zaczęła przytaczać wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem, po czym zasugerowała mężczyźnie zarekwirowanie łodzi milicjantów, dzięki której mogliby dostać się do interesującego obszaru. Duet zdołał odbić wspomniany pojazd, a za jego sterami stanęła Nix. Przebijając się przez mokradła, przewodnicy napotkali na swej drodze kilka patroli milicji, a także nalotu ze strony bagiennych potworów. Pozbywszy się wszystkich zagrożeń, dwójka ostatecznie mogła opuścić pokład i powędrować do tajemniczego obszaru. Okazał się nim być krater powstały w wyniku aktywacji Kuli Promieni. Nix zbolałym głosem opisała Cole'owi co tu zaszło. Bertrand zgromadził wokół urządzenia grupę prostytutek i mieszkańców bagien. Ukrywająca się wówczas w krzakach Nix była świadkiem tegoż dramatycznego wydarzenia, które zabrało ze sobą zarówno jej rodzinę, jak i setki pozostałych istnień. Kobieta podobnie jak Bertrand, była jednak przewodnikiem, wobec czego nie zginęła w wywołanej przez niego eksplozji, która zamiast tego obudziła ich supermoce. Dwójka ostatecznie skierowała się z powrotem na teren zabudowany, gdzie Cole poprzysiągł Nix dorwanie Bertranda. Do broni Burza mózgów 250px|thumb|Ekipa rozmyśla nad swym kolejnym krokiem. Zeke ustanowił ważne spotkanie na swoim dachu, w którym poza Cole'em uczestniczyć miała także Kuo i Nix. Dunbar na miejscu potwierdził swoje przypuszczenia i powiadomił resztę o przewozie urządzenia przesyłowego do Fortu Phillipe. Dawna agentka planowała zniszczenie tegoż urządzenia, co nie pokładało się z wizją przewodniczki z bagien, pragnącej wykorzystać je do wymieniania się mocami. Między kobietami doszło do kłótni. Cole szybko przerwał spór, wnosząc do dyskusji wstępne zastanowienie się nad sposobem odbicia maszyny. Przytaczając ogrom fortu i potrzebę posiadania ze sobą całej armii, Kuo zaproponowała skorzystanie z pomocy rebeliantów Laroche'a. Aby zdobyć ich zaufanie, kobieta zasugerowała przekazanie im jedzenia i lekarstw milicjantów. Zeke wówczas oznajmił Kuo, iż zaznaczył na mapie ich patrole, co pomogłoby w odnalezieniu magazynu. Podekscytowany duet opuścił miejsce spotkania, zostawiając Cole'a samego z Nix. Przewodniczka była przeciwna temu pomysłowi i zaproponowała MacGrathowi oszukanie ludzi Laroche'a, poprzez przeprowadzenie szturmu na Ascension Parish. Kobieta bowiem przebrałaby się za milicjanta i urządziłaby tam masakrę, która z pewnością przyciągnęłaby uwagę obu frakcji, między którymi doszłoby do wojny. Po odpowiednim czasie Nix dałaby mężczyźnie znak, na który przybyłby im na ratunek, zdobywając w ten sposób ich uwielbienie. Kobieta ostatecznie przeteleportowała się z budynku, zostawiając Cole'a z decyzją. Kampania serc i umysłów (dobra karma; kanon) 250px|thumb|Cole i Kuo docierają do bazy rebeliantów. Zgodnie z kanonicznym przebiegiem wydarzeń, Cole postanowił wziąć udział w przewozie lekarstw do bazy Laroche'a. Mężczyzna przybył przed frontową bramę fortu, która wnet została staranowana przez karetkę prowadzoną przez Kuo. Kobieta nakazała Cole'owi wejście na dach pojazdu, z którego odpierał ofensywę milicjantów i regularnie oczyszczał drogę swej sojuszniczce. Duet ostatecznie zdołał dotrzeć z medykamentami do kryjówki rebeliantów. Ich radość została natychmiastowo przerwana, w chwili przybycia milicjantów na teren ich bazy. Rebelianci z pomocą przewodników zdołali jednak odeprzeć natarcie, po czym Laroche podziękował Cole'owi za dostarczone lekarstwa i wyraził zgodę na wspólne oblężenie Fort Phillipe. Zwodzenie rebeliantów (zła karma; spoza kanonu) 250px|thumb|Chwile przed ulotnym pocałunkiem. W alternatywnym przebiegu wydarzeń, MacGrath zdecydował się na oszukanie rebeliantów i wybawienie ich z zainicjowanej przez siebie wojny. Cole spotkał się z Nix na dachu, gdzie po ustaleniu planu działania dwójka zaczęła ze sobą flirtować. Przed pocałunkiem jednak kobieta zniknęła, a protagonista ruszył w kierunku węzłów komunikacyjnych w Fort Phillipe. Mężczyzna zdołał wyłączyć stanowiska łączności, a Nix zaczęła siać chaos z pobliskiej wieżyczki, przyciągając uwagę zarówno milicjantów, jak i rebeliantów. Dwie frakcje wobec powyższego wpadły w wir walki. Całą sytuację napędzał korzystający z węzłów komunikacyjnych Cole, prowokujący ludzi Laroche'a rozmaitymi obelgami i groźbami w ich kierunku. Po wywołaniu dostatecznych szkód, MacGrath ujawnił się i zgodnie z planem zniszczył wieżyczkę Nix, imponując przy tym zebranym wokół rebeliantom, wraz z którymi pozbył się pozostałych milicjantów. Laroche zszokowany działaniami milicji, zaproponował Cole'owi jej przepędzenie z Ascension Parish i Fort Phillipe, na co przewodnik oczywiście wyraził zgodę. Szturm na fort 250px|thumb|Cole stoi na urządzeniu przesyłowym. Cole powędrował w kierunku Fort Philippe. W pobliżu jednej z alejek, MacGrath został zawołany przez Kuo, która oznajmiła mu stan gotowości Laroche'a i jego ludzi. Zanim jednak mogliby oni przejść do ataku, Cole musiał pozbyć się rozstawionych na terenie fortu wieżyczek. Dopiero wtedy rebelianci przeszliby do działania i z pomocą jego i Kuo zaatakowaliby milicję od północy. W następnej kolejności MacGrath i Nix mieli przeprowadzić natarcie od południa, co ostatecznie otworzyłoby im drogę do przejęcia urządzenia przesyłowego. Zespół ostatecznie wziął sie do roboty. Po unieszkodliwieniu wszystkich karabinów, fort został nagle odłączony od prądu, co ograniczało protagoniście korzystanie z mocy. Z pomocą Zeke'a Cole zdołał jednak przywrócić zasilanie, dzięki czemu do walki mogła dołączyć Nix. Kobieta bowiem osłaniała Cole'a gdy ten pozbywał się wrogich moździerzy. Po ich zlikwidowaniu, Kuo ostatecznie ogłosiła przejęcie urządzenia przesyłowego przez rebeliantów. Wobec powyższego, wszyscy przewodnicy ruszyli w jego kierunku. 250px|thumb|Cole staje przed wyborem. Kuo nie mogła doczekać się zniszczenia urządzenia przesyłowego, jednakże jej koncepcja została szybko odepchnięta, gdy Cole spostrzegł wmontowany na nim rdzeń wybuchu. Nix zaproponowała wymienienie się swymi napalmowymi mocami z Cole'em, co jak najbardziej przypadło mu do gustu. Bądź co bądź, działanie to mogłoby zwiększyć ich szanse w walce z Bestią, jak i pozostałymi zagrożeniami. Gdy mężczyzna zaczął obiecywać Kuo zniszczenie urządzenia zaraz po wymienieniu się mocami z Nix, była agentka jednogłośnie zaprzeczyła i stwierdziła, iż to ona jest lepszą kandydatką do wymiany mocy, przy czym Cole uzyskałby jej moce kriogeniczne. Przewodniczka z bagien była mocno przeciwna tej decyzji, która bezpowrotnie zakończyłaby ich dobre stosunki. Przy wybraniu Nix natomiast, pozbawiona wyboru Kuo potraktowałaby MacGratha jak bandytę. Nieco rozbawiony zaistniałą sytuacją Cole oddalił się i zastanowił nad wyborem. Niezależnie od wyboru, wymiana mocami wyczerpała Cole'a i po wystrzeleniu rakiety w dostrzeżony przez niego helikopter lecący po Bertranda, upadł nieprzytomny. Cole przebudził się wieczorową porą i wypróbował swe nowe zdolności, po czym podążył do miejsca rozbicia śmigłowca, znajdującego się przed mostem prowadzącym do Flood Town. Konfrontacja z Behemotem 250px|thumb|Cole obserwuje uciekającego Bertranda. Cole dotarł do wraku śmigłowca, w którym wcześniej znajdował się Bertrand. Choć po mężczyźnie nie było ani śladu, do MacGratha dotarły niepokojące hałasy i trzęsienia ziemi. Chcąc zbadać zamieszanie, z mgły wyłoniło się nagle gigantyczne monstrum, które siało chaos i zamęt na ulicach New Marais. Behemot zaczął podążać za Cole'em, w związku z czym przewodnik musiał stanąć z nim do walki. Po długim czasie protagonista zdołał jednak okiełznać stworzenie, raniąc je w czułe punkty na jego ciele. Potwór wysłał gęstą chmurę zanieczyszczonego dymu, z którego wyjawiło się osłabione ciało mężczyzny - Josepha Bertranda III. Zauważywszy, iż piewca genetycznej czystości sam jest mutantem, Cole ruszył za nim w pościg. Bertrand jednak zdołał przejąć łódź, przy pomocy której wyruszył w kierunku Flood Town. Poznawszy mroczną tajemnicę tyrana, MacGrath postanowił dopaść go w tejże dzielnicy. Na zalanych ziemiach "Lekarstwo" na plagę 250px|thumb|Zeke i Cole w obozie we Flood Town. Aby kontynuować swe poszukiwania, Cole musiał włączyć prąd na terenie Flood Town, jak i opuścić most prowadzący do tejże dzielnicy. Dowiedziawszy się w międzyczasie o trudnym życiu ludzi zamieszkujących ten obszar, MacGrath ostatecznie zdołał przywrócić zasilanie, choć na jego drodze stanęło nowe zagrożenie - lodowi żołnierze, którzy wydostali się z podziemnego laboratorium w trakcie odbicia Kuo. Po wykonanej robocie, Zeke powiadomił Cole'a o punkcie ratunkowym Laroche'a, który podobno zdołał odnaleźć lekarstwo na plagę. Przyjaciele we dwójkę udali się do tegoż miejsca. Okazało się jednak, iż nie ma sposobu na wszechobecną zarazę, lecz metody łagodzące ból na nią cierpiących. Laroche i rebelianci potrzebowali jednak pomocy w rozprawieniu się ze Spaczonymi, atakującymi tutejszych mieszkańców. Zeke zdołał ufortyfikować obóz i wybudować na jego obszarze reflektory emitujące szkodliwy dla bagiennych potworów ultrafioletowy promień. Pozbywszy się kilku mutantów z poszczególnych posterunków, MacGrath został poproszony o powrót do obozu, gdzie dotarło paru Spaczonych. Po pewnym czasie do batalii dołączyli się żołnierze Vermaak 88. Lodowaci pomogli Cole'owi i jego towarzyszom w starciu z bagiennymi potworami, jednakże po wszystkim zażądali od nich rdzenia wybuchu. Zaskoczony tymże żądaniem Zeke, nie zgodził się na warunki lodowego olbrzyma, z którym to cała ekipa rozpoczęła starcie. MacGrath wyszedł z niego obronną ręką, po czym odebrał telefon od Laroche'a, który poprosił go o drobną przysługę przed powierzeniem mu rdzenia. Gaszenie pożaru 250px|thumb|Cole unosi czop. Laroche poprosił Cole'a o zgaszenie podpalonych przez lodowych żołnierzy szybów, które wówczas emitowały szkodliwy dym. Do ich ugaszenia, protagonista wykorzystał czop, który unosił i nakładał przy pomocy impulsu kinetycznego. MacGrath napotkał na swej drodze kilku wspomnianych wcześniej lodowców, jak i kilku potężnych Miażdżycieli. Cole poradził sobie ze wszystkimi zagrożeniami, jednak w trakcie realizacji swego zlecenia, przechadzając się obok stacji kolejowej, spostrzegł on w oddali Bertranda, eksperymentującego na towarzyszącym mu mężczyźnie. Zamieszanie to zwróciło uwagę zarówno Zeke'a i Kuo, którzy zaczęli podejrzewać powiązanie tyrana z bagiennymi potworami. Po zajęciu się pożarami na obszarze Flood Town, przywódca rebeliantów podziękował Cole'owi za jego wysiłek i zasugerował odwiedzenie swego przyjaciela, Zeke'a, już posiadającego obiecany rdzeń wybuchu. Geneza plagi 250px|thumb|Cole przed aktywacją rdzenia w wagonie towarowym. Cole przybył do wagonu towarowego, w którym obecnie przesiadywali Zeke i Kuo. Tam kobieta przekazała mężczyznom wieści na temat informacji zawartych w dzienniku Wolfe'a, wedle których IPP stworzono w celu zlikwidowania plagi. Przyczyną jej powstania natomiast była choroba popromienna, wywołana działaniem Pola Promieni. MacGrath szybko skojarzył fakty, i pojął, iż zaraza narodziła się wraz z aktywacją przez niego Kuli Promieni w Empire City. Obarczając się winą za obecny stan rzeczy, Cole prędko został podtrzymany na duchu przez swego przyjaciela, który zagwarantował mu zniszczenie zarazy. Usłyszawszy krzepiące słowa, MacGrath aktywował otrzymany od Zeke'a rdzeń wybuchu. Protagonista przebudził się po paru godzinach i postanowił spróbować aktywować IPP, jednak bezskutecznie. W związku z powyższym, mężczyzna wyszedł na powierzchnię by poćwiczyć korzystanie z nowo poznanych zdolności. Wywiad na zajezdni 250px|thumb|Ekipa omawia plan w wagonie towarowym. Cole zgodnie z prośbą Kuo cofnął się do wagonu towarowego. Zarówno ona, jak i Zeke, zastanawiali się nad tym, dlaczego Bertrand odwiedza stację rozrządu pociągów. Gdy MacGrath zajął miejsce, Nix wyjawiła, iż zna powód dla którego dyktator nieregularnie odwiedza to miejsce, jednakże zebrane towarzystwo nie dopuszcza jej do głosu. W tychże okolicznościach, Cole w końcu dał jej szansę wypowiedzenia się. Według słów napalmowej przewodniczki, Bertrand umiał tworzyć bagienne potwory, które należały właśnie do niego, a tak odizolowany obszar stanowił świetne i ustronne miejsce na tego typu działania. Nix nawet oswoiła jednego ze Spaczonych, jednakże zginął on broniąc swej nowej właścicielki. Kuo i Zeke wykazywali minimalne zainteresowanie słowami kobiety. Zanim jednak zdążyła rzucić się na Kuo, Cole w porę powstrzymał ją przed tymże aktem. Po opanowaniu całej sytuacji, była agentka zapronowała MacGrathowi poszukanie dowodów działalności Bertranda i podzielenie się nimi z mieszkańcami New Marais, jeżeli historia Nix pokładała się z faktami. Wiedźma z bagien odrzuciła ten pomysł i uznała, iż oswojenie potworów i wysłanie ich przeciwko tyranowi przyniosłoby o wiele lepsze efekty. Zapoznawszy się z planami, Cole nakazał swemu zespołowi pozostanie w gotowości, po czym opuścił wagon i zatrzasnął jego drzwi. Zdemaskowanie Bertranda (dobra karma; kanon) 250px|thumb|Cole wymachuje kamerą przed Bertrandem. Według kanonicznego przebiegu wydarzeń, Cole postanowił pomóc Kuo w zdemaskowaniu Bertranda. Podczas gdy kobieta usiłowała rozprawić się z anteną telewizyjną, Cole ruszył w kierunku zajezdni, zachowując przy tym dyskrecję. Dotarłszy do stacji kolejowej, MacGrath dowiedział się od Kuo, iż zdołała otumanić znajdujących się na jej obszarze strażników, aby ułatwić mu zadanie. Tam Cole wykonał zdjęcia uwięzionych ofiar Bertranda, jak i kilku rodzajów potworów. Na koniec, MacGrath powędrował na dach magazynu, gdzie przyłapał dyktatora "przy pracy". Cole z grozą przyglądał się transformowaniu siedzącego cywila w bagiennego mutanta, jednak zachowując zimną krew, uwiecznił ten proces na kamerze. Otrzymawszy wszystkie fotografie, Kuo natychmiast wyświetliła je w ogólnodostępnej telewizji. Po zauważeniu kompromitujących materiałów oraz stojącego na dachu przewodnika, Bertrand w gniewie opuścił miejsce zdarzenia. 250px|thumb|Nix przybywa z potworami na zajezdnię. Transmisja obudziła ducha walki w ogromnej części cywilów, którzy postanowili dołączyć do rebeliantów Laroche'a, w związku z czym frakcja ta rozpoczęła szturm na zajezdnię. Cole i Kuo zdecydowali się w końcu uwolnić przebywających tu obywateli. Podczas akcji ratunkowej, do batalii dołączyła się także Nix. Kobieta wydostała uwięzionych Spaczonych, których wykorzystała do walki z milicjantami. Cole nie był zachwycony z wkroczenia dzikich monstrów, jednak kobieta zapewniła go o ich przydatności. Zespół ostatecznie zdołał pozbyć się wszelkich zagrożeń, w tym także tutejszego Pożeracza. Wraz z ocaleniem ostatnich więźniów, Kuo dostrzegła zbliżający się przykry koniec dla milicji i ich lidera, w obliczu świadomości mieszkańców miasta. Nowa rodzina Nix (zła karma; spoza kanonu) 250px|thumb|Cole spotyka się z Nix. W alternatywnym przebiegu wydarzeń, Cole postanowił wraz z Nix stworzyć armię Spaczonych, którą wykorzystaliby do walki z Bertrandem. Kobieta czekała na MacGratha na dachu i zaproponowała mu zaatakowanie strażników z dala od wież. Przytoczywszy informacje na temat swych rodzin, duet w końcu dotarł na miejsce obstawione przez milicjantów. Wraz z ich zlikwidowaniem, obszar Flood Town został pozbawiony zasilania. Sprzyjające warunki postanowili wykorzystać żołnierze Vermaak 88, którzy zaczęli zbliżać się do miejsca pobytu przewodników. Nix w tym czasie udała się do wagonu ze Spaczonymi, których to kobieta stopniowo oswajała, podczas kiedy Cole, korzystając z Pocisków Tesli, odpierał wszelkie ataki ze strony nieprzyjaciół. Wraz z uruchomieniem transformatora, wiedźma z bagien wypuściła z klatki armię oswojonych mutantów, przy użyciu której dwójka zdołała zlikwidować tutejszych lodowych żołnierzy. Po zakończonej walce, Nix udała się ze swymi podopiecznymi na bagna. Wiedza to potęga Nadchodzi Bestia 250px|thumb|Cole spostrzega Zeke'a za kierownicą ciężarówki milicji. Do Cole'a zadzwonił Zeke, który miał mu do pokazania coś bardzo ważnego. Cole zawrócił do Ville Cochon, gdzie odnalazł swego przyjaciela za kierownicą ciężarówki. Poproszony o zdjęcie się paneli zakrywających "bonus" za szpiegowanie milicji. Pozbywszy się ich przy pomocy wybuchu, MacGrath dostrzegł załadowaną na ciężarówce bombę atomową produkcji Wolfe'a, stworzoną na wypadek, gdyby któryś z jego eksperymentów "kompletnie się nie udał". Zeke wdepnął na gaz i kierował się do żurawi we Flood Town, podczas kiedy Cole oczyszczał dalszą drogę i odpierał ataki wściekłych milicjantów, bez zastanowienia strzelających w pocisk. Dunbar planował zestrzelenie Bestii zanim ta zdąży dotrzeć do New Marais. W przeciwnym wypadku eksplozja mogłaby objąć całe miasto. Protagonista pomyślnie zdołał odeskortować pojazd do żądanego miejsca i zgodnie z sugestią Zeke'a, wspiął się na dźwig, gdzie znajdował się system naprowadzania pocisków. Pozbywszy się tutejszych lodowych żołnierzy mogących wytrącić Cole'a z równowagi, MacGrath w końcu mógł przejść do działania i potraktować Bestię ładunkiem atomowym. 250px|thumb|Cole przygląda się wirowi Bestii. Eksplozja znokautowała monstrum, jednak siła wybuchu zdołała dosięgnąć zarówno Cole'a i Zeke'a. Po przebudzeniu pod zaczerwienionym niebem, MacGrath udał się do uwięzionego pod kontenerem Dunbara. Wraz z jego uwolnieniem, mężczyźni podążyli w kierunku ciężarówki, napawając się zwycięstwem. Radość szybko wyparowała, gdy duetowi ukazało się destrukcyjny wir między dźwigami, które ulegały jego niszczycielskiej sile. Bestia wciąż żyła, a co gorsze, znajdowała się już na obszarze New Marais. Nie dowierzając temu przerażającemu widokowi, przyjaciele ruszyli w kierunku ciężarówki, aby uciec przed niestabilnym wirem, zbliżającym się do eksplozji. Obawy mężczyzn się potwierdziły i wkrótce stali się oni ofiarami potężnego wybuchu, który zdołał wyrzucić ciężarówkę do pobliskiej zatoki. Cole przebudził się przy wraku pojazdu i prędko skontaktował się z Zeke'iem. Dunbar mimo wszystko wyszedł z tego wypadku cało, a do tego ścigał Bestię aż do Gas Works zanim zgubił jej ślad. W związku z tym, protagonista był zmuszony do przywrócenia zasilania w tej dzielnicy. W potrzasku 250px|thumb|Cole odrzuca ofertę Bertranda. Cole przeszedł do przywracania zasilania w dzielnicy przemysłowej miasta. W trakcie zasilania transformatorów i likwidowania wielu żołnierzy Vermaak 88 na swej drodze, Zeke przytoczył Cole'owi krótką charakterystykę Gas Works, które to Bertrand często odwiedzał w sprawach biznesowych. W związku z powyższym, protagonista miał nadzieję, że na niego wpadnie. Cole nie musiał czekać długo, bowiem wraz z dotarciem do ostatniego zasilacza, natrafił on na jego pułapkę. Zza rogu wyszedł nie kto inny jak Bertrand pod ochroną swoich ludzi. Dyktator zaproponował Cole'owi współpracę w pokonaniu Bestii, co natychmiastowo spotkało się z jego odmową. Przeczuwając, iż tyran prędzej czy później wbije mu nóż w plecy, MacGrath zażądał od niego uwolnienia i dalszego nie wchodzenia mu w paradę. Bertrand nie zgodził się na te warunki, w związku z czym nakazał milicjantom zamordowanie przewodnika. MacGrath był bezbronny w obliczu osaczających go metalowych krat, wobec czego musiał się ukrywać przed ostrzałem nieprzyjaciół. W obliczu zagrożenia, Cole prędko przydzwonił do Kuo lub Nix, prosząc ją o pomoc. Ku zdziwieniu mężczyzny, do akcji nagle wkroczył Zeke. Dunbar zdołał zestrzelić oprawców i uwolnić swego przyjaciela z potrzasku. Mimo, że Bertrand zdołał uciec, Cole był niezmiernie wdzięczny Zeke'owi za jego interwencję i postanowił przeprosić go za swe oschłe traktowanie. Dunbar jednak nie czuł się godzien tych słów, przytaczając przyjacielowi swoją zdradę w Empire City. Mimo tego Cole podziękował Zeke'owi za udzielane przez niego wsparcie, ostatecznie wybaczając mu jego dawne poczynania. Pogodziwszy się ze sobą, mężczyźni opuścili obecne miejsce przed przybyciem na nie oddziałów milicji. Wyścig zbrojeń 250px|thumb|Cole przegląda teczkę Bertranda. Zeke po pewnym czasie ponownie skontaktował się z Cole'em, przypominając sobie dlaczego w ogóle chciał się z nim spotkać. Jego znajomy z milicji bowiem twierdził, iż w jednym z magazynów Bertranda znajduje się rdzeń wybuchu. Dłużej się nie zastanawiając, MacGrath ruszył w jego kierunku, na miejscu odnalazł jedynie akty własności trzech pozostałych. Wzbogaciwszy się o kilka odłamków z wybuchu i wydostawszy się z zasadzki milicjantów, Cole natrafił w końcu na odpowiedni magazyn. Pozbywszy się tutejszych nieprzyjaciół, w tym także żołnierzy Vermaak 88, również polujących na rdzeń, oraz gigantycznego lodowego Tytana, protagonista mógł w spokoju otworzyć sejf, z którego wyciągnął nie tylko pożądany obiekt, ale i teczkę Bertranda. Wśród dokumentów, Cole odnalazł zamówienia na jego sztucznych przewodników, którzy mieli trafić do rąk dygnitarzy z całego świata, pociągając za sobą rozpoczęcie nowego wyścigu zbrojeń. Zagłębiwszy się w zawartość walizki, MacGrath jednak pojął, iż Bertrandowi nie chodzi o pieniądze, bowiem natrafił on na kilka fotografii ukazujących go w zupełnie innym świetle. Składanie datków na fundacje charytatywne, czy też sadzenie drzew należały jedynie do kilku filantropijnych działań mężczyzny. Cole wobec tego zaczął przypuszczać, iż Bertrand pragnie wybawić świat na wzór pewnych postaci z Biblii. Mimo to, protagonista wciąż miał problemy ze złączeniem wszystkiego w jedną spójną całość i zmęczony poszukiwaniami, skorzystał z zaproszenia Zeke'a i udał się na jego dach. Ponowne spotkanie 250px|thumb|Cole spotyka Johna na łodzi. Ukoiwszy swe nerwy przy piwie i wciągnąwszy energię rdzenia wybuchu, Cole został poinformowany przez Zeke'a o wypełnieniu statków Bertranda dużym ładunkiem, sugerując przy tym, iż może być to transport sztucznych przewodników. W związku z powyższym, MacGrath postanowił dostać się na ich pokład i je unieruchomić. Choć na drodze Cole'owi stanęły liczne jednostki lodowych żołnierzy, mężczyzna zdołał sobie z nimi poradzić i pomyślnie zatopić oba statki. Zaraz po przeprowadzeniu sabotażu na drugim pojeździe, Cole poczuł przebłysk energii, z której wyłoniła się postać Johna White'a, wspólnika z czasów pobytu w Empire City. Były agent NSA przytoczył MacGrath'owi przebieg swego odrodzenia. Pojąwszy, że mężczyzna nie jest duchem ani iluzją, Cole uznał go za przewodnika, pytając się tym samym o cel jego przybycia. John nie udzielił jasnej odpowiedzi i przyłożył swe palce do głowy MacGrath'a, obdarzając go tym samym specjalną zdolnością skanowania ludzkich ciał przy pomocy impulsu radarowego, dzięki któremu mógł zobaczyć cywili dotkniętych wszechobecną plagą. 250px|thumb|Cole poznaje prawdziwą tożsamość Johna. MacGrath opuścił pokład statku i zgodnie z sugestią Johna udał się do pobliskiej lecznicy zarażonych. White telepatycznie powiadomił Cole'a o ciągłym rozprzestrzenianiu się zarazy, która z Empire City zdołała dotrzeć do New Marais, a także całego wschodniego wybrzeża, dotykając miliony różnych istnień. Zaznaczając bezsilność rządu w obliczu tego zagrożenia, John stwierdził, iż jedynie on i Cole są w stanie powstrzymać epidemię. Oddział zakaźny był pełen zarażonych, wśród których znajdowała się kobieta z genem przewodnika. Zgodnie z nakazem White'a, MacGrath usiłował uleczyć obywatelkę, niestety bez pożądanego skutku. Wówczas w lecznicy pojawił się John, zaznaczając, iż wszyscy cywile w niej się znajdujący są już teoretycznie martwi, poza wyjątkową kobietą. John był w stanie ją uratować, wspominając jednak o "cenie" tegoż działania. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do zarażonej i zaczął korzystać ze swojej zdolności aktywowania genu przewodnika. W trakcie tego procesu, Cole z niedowierzaniem zidentyfikował White'a jako Bestię. Przewodnik przy użyciu swych zdolności wysadził cały magazyn, zabijając przy tym ludzi w nim zebranych. Odzyskawszy świadomość, MacGrath spostrzegł jednak uleczoną przewodniczkę, która zbliżyła się do niego i podziękowała za jej ocalenie, po czym uniosła się w powietrze i odleciała z miejsca zdarzenia. Uważając ludzkość za umarłą, Bestia telepatycznie poprosiła Cole'a o pomoc w ratowaniu pozostałych przedstawicieli ich gatunku. Koniec drogi Porachunki z Bertrandem 250px|thumb|Konfrontacja z Bertrandem. Poznawszy skuteczny, lecz kosztowny sposób zlikwidowania plagi, Cole został powiadomiony przez Zeke'a o lokalizacji Bertranda, znajdującego się wówczas na dachu budynku Molloy i czekającego na swój helikopter. Przeprowadzony przez Dunbara sabotaż uniemożliwiał jednak dotarcie transportu na żądane miejsce. MacGrath ruszył w kierunku lądowiska, gdzie doszło do konfrontacji z przywódcą milicji. Gdy protagonista wytknął mu jego niecne poczynania, Bertrand wyjawił mu swe prawdziwe zamiary. Mężczyzna pragnął wzbudzenie w ludziach strachu przed przewodnikami, nawet jeżeli miałoby to doprowadzić do otwartego konfliktu między oboma gatunkami. Mając na uwadze wcześniejsze odkrycia, Cole doszedł do wniosku, że jego rywal marzył o staniu się lśniącym nadczłowiekiem, lecz Kula Promieni zmieniła go w piętnastometrowe monstrum. W swej wypowiedzi Bertrand uznał przewodników za wytwór nauki, owocy ludzkiej chciwości oraz ciągłych podszeptów szatana, czemu Cole jednogłośnie zaprzeczył, wyjaśniając, iż to nie moce są odpowiedzialne za niesienie krzywd, a ich użytkownicy. Zgodziwszy się z tymi słowami, Bertrand zeskoczył z dachu i przekształcił się w Behemota. thumb|250px|Cole stoi przed zwłokami Bertranda. Cole zeskoczył z lądowiska i wszedł na pickupa Zeke'a, który usiłował wywabić potwora do punktu zasadzki Laroche'a. Podczas pościgu, Bertrand dokonywał ogromnych zniszczeń na obszarze Gas Works, usiłując zatrzymać uciekający samochód. Cole jednak sukcesywnie odpierał jego ataki i zdołał przyciągnąć stwora do żądanego miejsca. Tam protagonista natrafił na Kuo, Nix, a także wielu rebeliantów, którzy udzielili mu pomocy w dalszym starciu. Osłabiwszy potwora, Cole chwycił się płozy przelatującego helikoptera rebeliantów, zmierzającego w kierunku kolejnej pułapki. W trakcie pościgu, Bertrand został potraktowany kilkoma specjalnymi pociskami, skonstruowanymi przez Zeke'a, lecz i tak nie były one w stanie go okiełznać. Śmigłowiec w końcu doleciał do obszaru kolejnej zasadzki, gdzie monstrum na swej drodze napotkało zbiorniki z propanem. Ich eksplozja zdołała nieznacznie zranić Bertranda, jednak był on wciąż zdolny do walki. Po czasochłonnym starciu, armia rebeliantów i grupka przewodników zdołała wykończyć Behemota, który pozbawiony sił upadł na ziemię. Zaznaczywszy, iż życzenie Bertranda aby nie był już przewodnikiem się spełniło, MacGrath w ciszy spoglądał na jego truchło, które chwilę później zostało oplute przez Nix. Pojmując, iż bezlitosny tyran nie wyrządzi już nikomu więcej krzywdy, trio przewodników opuściło miejsce zdarzenia. Finalny element thumb|250px|Cole spotyka się z Zeke'iem przy dokach. Po siedmiu godzinach, które rebelianci spędzili na pozbywaniu się ścierwa potwora, Cole został telefonicznie poinformowany przez Zeke'a o lokalizacji ostatniego rdzenia wybuchu. MacGrath spotkał się z nim przy dokach na trzeciej ulicy, gdzie Dunbar zidentyfikował generała tutejszych lodowców jako posiadacza rdzenia. Podzieliwszy się tą informacją, Zeke zaczął ciężko kasłać, co wzbudziło spory niepokój w jego przyjacielu. Cole wykorzystał otrzymaną od Johna moc do przeskanowania ciała Zeke'a, odkrywając tym samym jego zachorowanie plagą. Nie mając czasu do stracenia, protagonista ruszył w kierunku żołnierzy Vermaak 88. thumb|250px|Cole zdobywa ostatni rdzeń wybuchu. Cole przeprowadził szturm na tutejszych wrogach, co zwróciło uwagę ich przywódcy, który udał się do lodowej wieży w Gas Works. Dostawszy się na jej szczyt, Cole znalazł obłożony lodem rdzeń wybuchu. Poinformowawszy o tym Zeke'a, Cole otrzymał od niego namiary na pobliskie zawory, mogące roztopiłć zamrożoną skorupę wokół rdzenia. W trakcie realizowania tegoż zadania, Cole odbył kolejną telepatyczną rozmowę z John'em. Protagonista niechętnie przyjął jego ofertę współpracy, mając na uwadze jego atak w Empire City, który o mało nie pozbawił Cole'a życia. Za czyn ten White przeprosił, tłumacząc, iż jego odrodzenie było przytłaczającym procesem, gdzie kierował nim jedynie instynkt, wobec czego uważał wówczas MacGratha za największe zagrożenie. Po tej konwersacji, Zeke powiadomił Cole'a o ataku Bestii na bagnach w okolicy Flood Town, w wyniku którego zginęły wszystkie "zwierzaki" Nix. Protagonista ostatecznie zdołał roztopić lód na szczycie wieży i przejąć rdzeń wybuchu po zlikwidowaniu wszystkich w pobliżu niego nieprzyjaciół. W celu jego aktywacji, udał się na dach Zeke'a, zyskując tym samym zdolność przywołania potężnej burzy jonowej. Dylemat MacGrath'a 250px|thumb|Cole staje przed najważniejszą dla ludzkości decyzją. Wraz z osiągnięciem pełnej gotowości do aktywowania IPP, Cole przybył ponownie na dach Zeke'a, gdzie poza nim przebywała również Kuo. Wkrótce do czekającego towarzystwa dołączyła także Nix, która wyraziła żal losem swych podopiecznych. Cole wytłumaczył zebranym, że za ognistą powłoką Bestii kryje się tak naprawdę John White, wykorzystujący swe obecne moce w oparciu o zasady działania Kuli Promieni, lecząc potencjalnych przewodników z plagi, kosztem życia setek ludzi pozbawionych genu. Zebrani sojusznicy z niedowierzaniem przyjęli do wiadomości fakt, iż Bestia poprosiła Cole'a o pomoc w realizowaniu jej przeznaczenia. Wobec tego, Nix przypomniała MacGrathowi o rzeźi, jakiej dopuściła się Bestia i nakazała mu podjęcie odpowiednich kroków w jej zlikwidowaniu. 250px|thumb|Chwile przed wybiciem Cole'owi IPP. Zgodziwszy się, protagonista sięgnął po Inhibitor Pola Promieni i rozpoczął proces jego uruchamiania. Cole naładował urządzenie całą swoją mocą, w wyniku czego zarówno on, jak i Kuo i Nix zaczęli słabnąć i odczuwać przeszywający ból. Zaskoczony tym niepokojącym widokiem, Zeke szybko wyciągnął Ampa z plecaka Cole'a i przy jego użyciu wybił IPP z rąk swego przyjaciela, powstrzymując przy tym śmiercionośny proces. Odzyskawszy siły, przewodnicy nie mogli uwieżyć, iż urządzenie to poza Bestią wymorduje także wszystkich przewodników, o czym dr Wolfe prawdopodobnie doskonale wiedział. W obliczu nowych faktów, drużyna zaczęła dyskutować na temat swego kolejnego kroku. Z rozmowy wyłoniły się dwa różne plany. Według koncepcji Nix, Cole powinien przystać przy swym postanowieniu i unicestwić Bestię, nawet, jeśli wymagałoby to oddania życia dla sprawy. Obawiająca się śmierci Kuo natomiast, wstawiła się za planem John'a, uważając, że tylko w ten sposób na ziemi ostaną się rozumne istnienia. Cole wyraził spore zdziwienie egoistycznym podejściem byłej agentki, po czym zaczął rozmyślać nad swoją najważniejszą decyzją. Ocalenie ludzkości (dobra karma; kanon) 250px|thumb|Ostatnie pożegnanie Cole'a i Zeke'a. Zgodnie z kanonicznym przebiegiem wydarzeń, Cole zdecydował się ocalić ludzkość, wobec czego spytał Zeke'a, czy jest w stanie naprawić IPP. Podczas kiedy ekipa przyglądała się temu urządzeniu, roztrzęsiona Kuo usiłowała je zabrać, jednak bez skutku. Zaznaczywszy, iż będą żałować swego wyboru, kobieta w gniewie zniknęła z dachu. Dunbar poinformował później zebranych o konieczności naładowania IPP, w związku z czym wpadł na pomysł skorzystania z podstacji, które zdołałyby dostatecznie zasilić urządzenie. Z pomocą Laroche'a i jego rebeliantów, udało się skonstruować na terenie New Marais kilka takich podstacji. Po zapoznaniu się z planem działania, według którego należało uruchomić IPP po jego naładowaniu, Cole pożegnał się ze swoim przyjacielem, na wypadek jeśli nie udałoby się mu ponownie z nim spotkać. W następnej kolejności, Nix wyjęła z tutejszej podstacji IPP i ruszyła w kierunku następnej. 250px|thumb|Cole i Kuo przed śmiercią. Cole podążył za kobietą i wszedł na pokład łodzi rebeliantów, płynącą właśnie do zasilacza. Zanim Nix zdążyła jednak do niego dotrzeć, na miejsce przybyła Bestia, która natychmiast zniszczyła maszynę. Choć Cole nakazał Laroche'owi i jego ludziom odwrót, przywódca rebeliantów postanowił zostać na miejscu i osłabić potwora, w wyniku czego jego łódź została później zatopiona. Cole i Nix dotarli do podstacji w Smut Triangle. Podczas kiedy Nix zasilała przy jej użyciu IPP, elektrokinetyczny przewodnik odpierał ataki przybyłej na miejsce Bestii, której towarzyszyła Kuo. MacGrath pod koniec potraktował Johna burzą jonową. Zauważywszy, iż moce Cole'a nie poskramiają potęgi Bestii, Nix przeprowadziła szarżę w jej kierunku, zadając nieznaczne obrażenia. Cole próbował nawiązać kontakt ze swoją sojuszniczką, jednak nie uzyskał od niej żadnej odpowiedzi. Rozgoryczony śmiercią Nix, Cole zabrał IPP i zapowiedział John'owi, iż będzie następny. MacGrath dotarł do Kościoła św. Ignacego, gdzie przy użyciu tutejszej podstacji, w pełni naładował urządzenie, zapewniając sobie przy tym nieograniczony zapas prądu. Protagonista postanowił wykorzystać tę okazję do ostatniego osłabienia Bestii przy użyciu swych mocy. Po zadaniu mu dostatecznie ciężkich obrażeń, osłabiony John upadł na ziemię. Przed wykończeniem Bestii przy pomocy IPP, na teren parku przybyła Kuo, w opłakanym stanie. Ranna przewodniczka nakazała Cole'owi dokończenie swego dzieła, jednak mężczyzna szybko chwycił ją w ramiona, pomagając jej utrzymać równowagę. Kobieta przyznała mu słuszność jego planu, wyjawiając także swe obawy przed tym, co nastąpi. Pod koniec Kuo ponownie poprosiła go o aktywację urządzenia, co też MacGrath uczynił, wytwarzając potężną wiązkę energii. Zdradzenie ludzkości (zła karma; spoza kanonu) 250px|thumb|Chwile przed zabiciem Zeke'a.W alternatywnym przebiegu wydarzeń, Cole postanowił zdradzić ludzkość i przyłączyć się do Bestii, uważając, iż jest to jedyne dobre rozwiązanie. Zeke i Nix wyrazili ogromną dezaprobatę stanowiskiem MacGrath'a, w związku z czym napalmowa przewodniczka przechwyciła IPP i zniknęła z dachu, a w pościg za nią ruszyła Kuo. Zeke kazał Cole'owi przy następnym spotkaniu strzelać, po czym rozczarowany jego decyzją opuścił obszar. Cole i Kuo spotkali się z John'em z zamiarem zniszczenia IPP. Gdy grupa odczuła odcięcie zasilania na obszarze Gas Works, Kuo ruszyła w celu prawdopodobnie odpowiadającego za to Zeke'a. John natomiast przeszedł do ofensywy i zmienił się w Bestię. Choć teren był pozbawiony prądu, moc Bestii zwiększała również moc Cole'a, dzięki czemu uzyskał zdolność latania, a jego rdzenie baterii regularnie się regenerowały. 250px|thumb|Cole otrzymuje moce Bestii. Na ich drodze stanęła jednak uzbrojona w IPP Nix, która z tegoż urządzenia wysłała w kierunku Bestii potężną wiązkę energii. MacGrath musiał powstrzymać kobietę przed dalszym ranieniem Johna, w związku z czym ruszył do walki. Po zadaniu jej znacznych obrażeń, protagonista powrócił do Bestii i udał się z nią do Smut Triangle, gdzie ponownie czekała na nich napalmowa przewodniczka. Cole sukcesywnie odparł jej ataki, po czym ponownie skierował się z John'em do katedry. Tam doszło do ostatecznego starcia między Cole'em, a Nix. Pod jego koniec mężczyzna zdołał sprowadzić kobietę do parteru i zablokować jej szyję między widełkami Ampa, którego zasilił śmiertelną dawką elektryczności. Upuszczone przez nią IPP przejął Zeke. Pozbawiony opcji, Cole musiał pozbawić życia również swego najlepszego przyjaciela, co nie przyszło mu z łatwością. Rozgoryczony jego śmiercią, MacGrath sięgnął ponownie po Ampa i przy jego pomocy doszczętnie zniszczył Inhibitor Pola Promieni. Pozbywszy się wszystkich zagrożeń, John wyjawił Cole'owi swe zmęczenie ciągłym zabijaniem, wobec czego postanowił przekazać jemu swe moce, wierząc, iż zdoła on dokończyć dzieło. W wyniku tego procesu doszło do ogromnej eksplozji, która zabrała ze sobą życia zwykłych ludzi, lecz także aktywowała moce posiadaczy genu przewodnika. Opuściwszy ruiny New Marais, Cole, Kuo oraz pozostali przewodnicy rozpoczęli tułaczkę w celu odnalezienia pozostałych nosicieli genu i wyleczenia ich z plagi. Reszta świata zbuntowała się temu procederowi, wobec czego przewodnicy byli zmuszeni do walki z nasyłanymi na nich wojskami. Według Cole'a plaga przyśpieszyła nieuniknione, skok ewolucyjny, w którym przewodnik zastąpi człowieka. Pojąwszy, iż stał się źródłem zmiany, której miał zapobiec, Cole zrozumiał, że stał się Bestią. Śmierć i dziedzictwo (dobra karma; kanon) 250px|thumb|Martwy Cole w trumnie. Energia wysłana przez Inhibitor Pola Promieni była wysoce śmiertelna dla wszystkich przewodników, znajdujących się w jej promieniu. Cole, Bestia, Kuo, a także Spaczeni i żołnierze Vermaak 88 zginęli bolesną śmiercią. Wiązka energii zdołała przebić się przez atmosferę ziemską, sprawiając, iż jej działanie objęło obszar całej planety. Rezultowało to śmiercią większości przewodników oraz nosicieli nieaktywowanego genu z różnych krajów i kontynentów świata. Mimo śmierci tysięcy, IPP zdołało także raz na zawsze wyeliminować wszechobecną plagę, na którą chorował zdecydowanie większy procent populacji. W obliczu tego faktu, mieszkańcy New Marais zaczęli celebrować pozbycie się śmiercionośnej zarazy. Zrozpaczony śmiercią swego najlepszego przyjaciela, Zeke, przytargał jego zwłoki na teren ówczesnego świętowania. Obywatele miasta doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z heroicznego aktu Cole'a. Wobec tego MacGrath stał się nowym patronem metropolii i zorganizowano mu uroczysty pogrzeb przed Kościołem św Ignacego. Po uroczystości jego ciało zostało przetransportowane łodzią Zeke'a, gdzie Dunbar samotnie się z nim pożegnał i zaznaczył, że mimo różnic gatunkowych między przewodnikami, a ludźmi, nikt nie miał w sobie więcej człowieczeństwa niż Cole MacGrath. Moce i zdolności Atuty Przed wybuchem *'Inteligencja': Cole przejawiał wysoki poziom inteligencji i z łatwością mógł przewidzieć efekty swoich działań. *'Sprawność fizyczna': Cztery lata przed wybuchem, Cole regularnie zwiedzał miasto, ćwicząc przy okazji parkour oraz wspinaczkę. Dzięki swym regularnym treningom, MacGrath niemalże do perfekcji opanował swe zdolności nawigacyjne i mógł z łatwością się wspinać po budynkach, a także utrzymywać równowagę na cienkich kablach i przewodach. Umiejętności te bardzo przydały się po obraniu przez niego zawodu kuriera rowerowego w Empire City. *'Wysoka wytrzymałość': Choć wybuch zapewnił Cole'owi nadludzką wytrzymałość na obrażenia, już przed tym wydarzeniem MacGrath przejawiał wysoką odporność na różnorakie uszkodzenia, bowiem wyszedł obronną ręką z potrącenia przez ciężarówkę. inFamous Aktywacja Kuli Promieni obudziła w Cole'u uśpione moce, na które składała się przede wszystkim elektrokineza i elektromagnetyzm. 250px|thumb|Cole korzysta ze swego podstawowego elektrokinetycznego ataku, błyskawicy. *'Elektrokineza': Dzięki elektrokinezie, Cole był w stanie przewodzić i emitować energię elektryczną na wiele rozmaitych sposobów. Przykładowo, MacGrath mógł wzmacniać swoje ciosy w walce wręcz poprzez naelektryzowanie swych pięści, nóg, czy nawet głowy. Ponadto, Cole był zdolny wytworzyć na swych rękach potężną wiązkę energii elektrycznej w kształcie ostrzy, mogących w jednym ciosie zneutralizować niemalże każdego człowieka (Ostrza gigawatowe). Zdolności elektrokinetyczne obejmowały również umiejętność wykrywania pobliskich źródeł prądu, odłamków z wybuchu lub skrzynek kontaktowych. Dzięki impulsowi radarowemu Cole był również w stanie odróżniać sojuszników od nieprzyjaciół. Protagonista mógł także przy użyciu swych mocy poznawać wspomnienia martwych osób, poprzez odczytanie neuroelektrycznej energii z ich synaps (Psychowizja). Cole mógł w ten sposób poznać okoliczności ich śmierci lub lokalizację ukrytego przez nich obiektu (przykładowo paczek z odłamkami z wybuchu). Zakończywszy wizję, MacGrath'owi mogła ukazać się neuroelektryczna sylwetka osoby, zwykle odpowiedzialnej za pozbawienie życia osoby przez niego skanowanej. Podstawową zdolnością ofensywną Cole'a była zdolność projekcji elektrokinetycznych błyskawic ze swych dłoni w dowolnym kierunku (Błyskawica). Ładunek ten mógł zostać wykorzystany do neutralizacji oponentów, porażenia osób znajdujących się w zbiorniku wodnym, lub zasilenia dowolnego urządzenia elektrycznego. Emisja błyskawic występowała również pod kilkoma innymi wariacjami. Cole mógł wytworzyć nieprzerwaną wiązkę ładunku elektrycznego (Łuk elektryczny), pojedynczy i potężny piorun (Fala przeciążenia) lub dalekosiężną i wzmocnioną błyskawicę, idealną do likwidacji odległych przeciwników (Precyzja). Cole posiadał również możliwość kontroli nad pogodą, bowiem był w stanie przywołać z nieba destruktywną burzę piorunów, którą swobodnie mógł kontrolować. Po pewnym czasie, Cole mógł posiąść także zdolność zapewnienia sobie nieograniczonego zapasu prądu na ograniczony czas (Karmiczne przeciążenie). 250px|thumb|Cole korzysta z jednej ze swych elektromagnetycznych mocy, fali uderzeniowej. *'Elektromagnetyzm': Dzięki elektromagnetyzmowi, Cole mógł generować efekty magnetyczne i antymagnetyczne. Przykładowo, MacGrath mógł naładować się energią w trakcie spadania, którą po wylądowaniu wysyłał w postaci potężnej eksplozji (Grom). Dzięki tej zdolności, mężczyzna mógł także wyrzucać niewielkie ładunki kinetyczne, przyczepiające się do dowolnych przeciwników, odbijające się od ścian i wybuchające kilka sekund po ich wyemitowaniu (Granat wstrząsowy). Cole był także w stanie wysyłać ze swych dłoni potężne ładunki przypominające rakiety, eksplodujące w kontakcie z dowolnym obiektem lub oponentem (Młot megawatowy). Ponadto posiadał on zdolność wysyłania silnej fali, przy pomocy której mógł odpychać nieprzyjaciół i spychać ich z dachów (Fala uderzeniowa). Do elektromagnetycznych zdolności nawigacyjnych Cole'a należała umiejętność unoszenia się w powietrzu (Statyczne szybowanie), a także jazda po szynach lub dowolnych przewodach elektrycznych (Siatka indukcyjna). Jego mocą defensywną natomiast obejmowało wytwarzanie elektromagnetycznej bariery chroniącej go przez wrogim ostrzałem (Tarcza polaryzacji). MacGrath posiadał także kilka przydatnych umiejętności opartych na dotyku. Wśród nich znajdowała się możliwość wyssania całej energii neuroelektrycznej dowolnego człowieka, co całkowicie regenerowało Cole'a i uzupełniało jego zapas prądu (Biopijawka), uwięzienie rannej osoby przy użyciu elektromagnetycznych kajdan (Elektryczne więzy) oraz uleczenie dowolnego cywila lub sojusznika (Leczenie pulsacyjne). Wiele z powyższych mocy Cole'a ulegały znacznym modyfikacjom, które w sporym stopniu były zależne od jego stosunku do świata. Zdolności karmicznie pozytywnego MacGratha zwiększały celność jego zdolności i skupiały się w większym stopniu na neutralizowaniu wrogów, aniżeli przypadkowych gapiów. Umiejętności zdeprawowanego Cole'a natomiast cechowały się zwiększoną destruktywnością i śmiercionośnością. inFamous i inFamous 2 250px|thumb|Cole może pobrać elektryczność z dowolnego źródła w mieście. Cole posiadł także kilka dodatkowych atutów, które raz na zawsze odcisnęły piętno na właściwościach jego organizmu. *'Nadludzka siła i wytrzymałość': Poza panowaniem nad elektrycznością, Cole został obdarzony zwiększoną siłą, odpornością na obrażenia, a także nadludzkim refleksem i zwinnością. MacGrath mógł z łatwością utrzymać się dowolnych krawędzi nawet jedną ręką, a także przeżyć upadek z dowolnej wysokości. Jego ciało było w stanie przetwać spore wybuchy, pod warunkiem, iż nie stał w ich epicentrum. Organizm Cole'a przejawiał niezachwianą odporność na ostrzał z broni palnej. *'Przyśpieszona regeneracja': Dzięki przyśpieszonej regeneracji, wszelkie rany odniezione przez organizm Cole'a mogły zostać w bardzo krótkim czasie zagojone, poprzez szybszą stymulację mięśni oraz wzmocniony system odpornościowy. Jednak aby MacGrath mógł się kompletnie wykurować, musiał przez określony czas unikać obrażeń. Proces leczenia mógł zostać także znacznie skrócony poprzez wyssanie prądu z dowolnego źródła. Cole przejawiał także wzmocnioną odporność na wiele ciężkich chorób. Przykładowo, smoła Sashy, w normalnych warunkach całkowicie przejmująca kontrolę nad umysłami osób nią potraktowanych, ograniczała jedynie Cole'owi korzystanie z mocy na pewien czas. inFamous 2 Miesiąc po starciu z Kesslerem, moce Cole'a uległy znacznej metamorfozie. MacGrath posiadał nieograniczony zapas prądu, a podczas walki przez jego ręce przebiegał prąd, zupełnie jak podczas karmicznego przeciążenia. Standardowa błyskawica ewoluowała w potężne i wielkie pioruny, sięgające rozmiarów rakiety, która nie zadawała mu żadnych obrażeń. Jego granaty zapewne straciły swe właściwości adhezyjne, gdyż nie były one w stanie utrzymać się na powierzchni ciała Bestii. Fale uderzeniowe Cole'a zmieniły się w wybuchy, które nie występowały pod wirującą i naelektryzowaną postacią, lecz w formie przypominającej kształtem tarczę polaryzacji, o szerszym polu rażenia. Wytrzymałość MacGratha również uległa znacznemu rozwojowi, dzięki czemu był on w stanie przeżyć ścisk w dłoniach Bestii. Choć nadal nie mógł przy ich pomocy latać, statyczne szybowanie Cole'a także stało się efektywniejsze. Mężczyzna nauczył się także przywoływać burzę piorunów będąc na nierównym podłożu, co diametralnie zwiększyło jego możliwości w walce. Zakończywszy starcie z Bestią natomiast, wiele z mocy Cole'a zostało przełamanych i utracił możliwość wystrzeliwania młotów megawatowych, tworzenia tarcz polaryzacji, czy przywoływania burzy piorunów. Nie był także w stanie korzystać ze specyficznych wariacji błyskawic, takich jak fala przeciążenia, łuk elektryczny, czy chociażby precyzja. MacGrath musiał uzyskać dostęp zarówno do starych, jak i nowych zdolności przy wykorzystaniu rdzeni wybuchu. thumb|250px|Cole korzysta ze swojej nowej elektrokinetycznej mocy nawigacyjnej, elektrycznego bicza. *'Elektrokineza': Zdolności elektrokinetyczne Cole'a sięgały niezwykłych poziomów, aczkolwiek starcie z Bestią zaprzepaściło ten proces. Początkowo emitowane pioruny, stanowiące jego podstawowy atak, wymagały wówczas od MacGratha energii elektrycznej. Najistotniejszy był jednak fakt, iż moce Cole'a zaczęły ewoluować wraz z podejmowaniem przez niego określonych wyczynów w walce z nieprzyjaciółmi. Cole uzyskał możliwość wymienienia swego standardowego pioruna (Piorun alfa) na sprytny atak trzema ładunkami jednocześnie (Piorun kleszczowy). Z czasem MacGrath zaczał posługiwać się także innymi wariacjami swego podstawowego ataku, które obejmowały między innymi wystrzeliwanie podłużnej i potężnej błyskawicy (Piorun magnum) lub strzelanie pociskami o większym zasięgu (Piorun artyleryjski). Podobne zasady działania obejmowały granaty i rakiety Cole'a, które również występowały pod rozmaitymi wariacjami. Poza podstawową rakietą chociażby, Cole mógł korzystać także z rozdwajającego się ładunku wybuchowego, przyczepiającego się do wrogów przed eksplozją (Rakieta przyczepna). Dodatkowo, walka w zwarciu została wzbogacona o potężne urządzenie przewodzące moc Cole'a, o nazwie Amp. MacGrath posiadł także kilka dodatkowych zdolności wpływających na jego mobilność, jak na przykład umiejętność wykonywania wysokich skoków z samochodu (Skok indukcyjny) lub wytwarzania elektrokinetycznej linki przyciągającej go do dowolnego obiektu (Elektryczny bicz). Cole mógł także posiąść możliwość korzystania z linki przyciągającej przeciwników (Hak-błyskawica) lub zmodyfikowanego granatu, rażącego przeciwników prądem przed wybuchem (Granat elektryczny). Do tych specjalnych mocy należało także wytworzenie wąskiej lecz dalekosiężnej fali (Wybuch snajperski) i wytwarzanie inteligentnych granatów, skaczących w kierunku nieprzyjaciół (Granat-łowca). *'Elektromagnetyzm': Wśród zdolności elektromagnetycznych Cole'a pojawiła się umiejętność unoszenia dowolnych obiektów otoczenia i wyrzucania ich w wybranym przez siebie kierunku przy pomocy fali uderzeniowej (Impuls kinetyczny). thumb|250px|Cole obserwuje przywołane tornado jonowe. *'Manipulacja jonem': Choć Cole został pozbawiony korzystania ze swego najpotężniejszego ataku, z czasem nauczył się manipulować jonem przy uzyciu odpowiednich ładunków. Dzięki nim był on w stanie przywołać destrukcyjne i potężne tornado, lub chociażby śmiercionośną statyczną burzę jonową. *'Wymiana mocami': Przy wykorzystaniu urządzenia przesyłowego, Cole uzyskał nowe moce i zdolności przypisane do kriokinezy (jeżeli wymieniono moce z Kuo) lub manipulacji napalmem (jeśli wymieniono moce z Nix). Pośród umiejętności nawigacyjnych znalazło się powietrzne szarżowanie w ognistej powłoce (Ognisty ptak) lub przyzwanie zamrożonej kolumny lodu, wybijającej Cole'a wysoko w górę (Stalagmit). MacGrath uzyskał także nową wariację mocy jonowej, czyli zdolność wytworzenia olbrzymiej fali ostrego lodu (Zamrożenie jonowe) lub pozbawienia energii życiowej z pobliskich osób (Wyssanie jonowe). Wymiana mocami wpłynęła również na niektóre zdolności elektrokinetyczne Cole'a, wzbogacając je o nowe odmiany (przykładowo tarcza mrozu lub koszmarny wybuch). Biorąc pod uwagę, iż kriokineza jest przypisana jedynie do dobrej karmy, a manipulacja napalmem do złej, niemożliwe jest korzystanie z obu elementów (za wyjątkiem ukończenia wątku fabularnego po obu stronach karmy). thumb|250px|Cole korzysta z zamrożenia jonowego. *'Kriokineza': Po kanonicznej wymianie mocy z Lucy Kuo, Cole uzyskał zdolność manipulacji lodem. Poza wcześniej wspomnianym stalagmitem i zamrożeniem jonowym, Cole posiadł także zdolność wytwarzania i wyrzucania odłamków lodu w kierunku przeciwników (Wybuch zmiatający) lub przywołania pola ultrazimnego powietrza blokującego wystrzeliwane pociski i konwertującego go na energię elektryczną (Tarcza mrozu). MacGrath posiadł także umiejętność wyrzucania kul lodu, wybuchających w kontakcie z celem i tworzących w ten sposób lodowe sople, mogące zostać wykorzystane jako prowizoryczna osłona (Granat lodowy). Ponadto mężczyzna nauczył się wysyłać ze swych dłoni kule zmrożonego gazu, natychmiastowo zamrażające trafione cele (Rakieta lodowa). thumb|250px|Cole korzysta z wyssania jonowego. *'Manipulacja napalmem': W alternatywnym przebiegu wydarzeń, Cole posiadł zdolność manipulowania napalmem w wyniku wymiany mocami z Nix. Poza wcześniej wspomnianym ognistym ptakiem i wyssaniem jonowym, MacGrath uzyskał moc wytwarzania chmury dymu i popiołu, ogłuszającej trafionych przeciwników (Koszmarny wybuch), a także wyrzucania napalmowej kuli, wybuchającej w kontakcie z dowolnym obiektem (Granat napalmowy). Ponadto mężczyzna nauczył się także wytwarzania wiązki pięciu kul ognia, również eksplodujących po dotarciu do celu (Piekielna rakieta). Cole mógł uzyskać także specjalne doładowania do swoich mocy, w zależności od jego karmy, jak na przykład zdolność uzdrowienia kilku rannych gapiów w tym samym momenie, lub uzyskanie nieograniczonego zapasu energii na pewien czas, po przeprowadzeniu biopijawki. Modyfikacje te uruchamiają się zaraz po uzyskaniu określonej reputacji (Doładowania karmiczne). Słabości i ograniczenia thumb|250px|Kontakt z wodą jest dla Cole'a jednym z największych niebezpieczeństw. Choć aktywacja Kuli Promieni uczyniła z Cole'a nadczłowieka, przebiegająca przez jego ciało elektryczność uniemożliwiała mu realizację niektórych czynności. MacGrath musiał także zachowywać nowe środki ostrożności w obliczu swych nowych zdolności. *'Zależność od prądu': Choć tuż przed starciem z Bestią, energia MacGrath'a była nieograniczona, tak zarówno przed, jak i po tym wydarzeniu, Cole był zmuszony do jej regularnego uzupełniania. Pozbawiony zapasu prądu protagonista stanowił znacznie mniejsze zagrożenie dla swych nieprzyjaciół. W związku z powyższym, MacGrath był praktycznie bezbronny w miejscach pozbawionych zasilania, gdzie nie mógł uzupełnić swych rdzeni baterii. Ponadto przebywanie w tego typu obszarach negatywnie wpływało na jego organizm, zwiększając podatność na wszelakie obrażenia. *'Śmiercionośność wody': Ze względu na przechodzący przez organizm Cole'a prąd, mężczyzna za wszelką cenę musiał unikać większych zbiorników wodnych. Wpadnięcie w sam środek oceanu mogło natychmiastowo pozbawić go życia, w wyniku śmiercionośnego porażenia prądem. Cole mógł jednak przeżyć kontakt z wodą sięgającą do pasa, choć przebywanie w niej uniemożliwiało mu korzystanie z mocy i stopniowo pozbawiało go energii życiowej. Organizm MacGratha toleruje jedynie niewielkie ilości wody i płynów, bowiem nie odrzucał on chociażby piwa. Stanie w kałużach również nie wpływa negatywnie na zdrowie MacGratha, aczkolwiek prowadzi to do ich naelektryzowania, w wyniku czego wszystkie osoby stojące na niej poza Cole'em, zostają porażone prądem ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Wobec powyższego, Cole jest zmuszony do utrzymywania higieny przy użyciu gąbki. *'Niezdolność do korzystania z broni palnej': W trakcie jednej z rozmów z Zeke'iem, wyjawiony zostaje fakt, iż Cole nie jest w stanie korzystać z broni palnej, bowiem zawarty w niej proch strzelniczy koliduje z zawartą w jego dłoni elektrycznością, zapalając go i wysadzając trzymaną pukawkę. Cole jednak może wykorzystać tę słabość do wysadzania wieżyczek, z których korzystają jego wrogowie. *'Niezdolność do jazdy samochodem': Cole nie może przebywać w samochodach, bowiem emitowana przez niego elektryczność reaguje z benzyną i doprowadza do wysadzenia pojazdu. MacGrath jest jednak w stanie wchodzić na dachy samochodów, zapewne dzięki jego gumowym podeszwom, które nie przewodzą prądu. *'Niezdolność do korzystania ze zwykłych kamer': Cole nie jest w stanie korzystać z normalnych kamer, które w kontakcie z jego mocami szybko eksplodowałyby. W związku z tym Zeke skonstruował dla niego specjalny aparat, odporny na jego supermoce. Wygląd i osobowość Cole jest białoskórym młodym mężczyzną o mezomorficznym typie sylwetki, z gładko ogoloną głową i lekkim zarostem na twarzy. Przejawia on wysoki poziom inteligencji, a także zdolność logicznego myślenia i przewidywania konsekwencji swoich działań. inFamous Garderoba Cole'a w pierwszej części sagi obejmuje burogranatową skórzaną kurtkę, ciemnozielone bojówki ze wzorem unijnym u boku prawej nogawki i zwykłe buty sportowe. Kolejnym ikonicznym elementem wyposażenia protagonisty jest brązowy plecak na jedno ramię, do którego przytwierdzony jest telefon komórkowy. Jego torbę ozdabia logo Sly Coopera, gwiazda, a także cyfry 1 i 3. Wyglądy karmiczne Dobra karma; kanon thumb|250px|Dobry Cole cechuje się schludnym wyglądem, a elektryczność przez niego wytwarzana utrzymuje jasnoniebieski kolor. Wizerunek Cole'a kroczącego dobrą ścieżką mocy nie ulega większym zmianom. Może jednak wydawać się on nieco czystszy i schludniejszy, a emitowana przez niego elektryczność pozostanie jasnoniebieska, reprezentując jego dobrą i altruistyczną naturę. *'Strażnik': Wygląd Cole'a pozostaje niezmieniony. *'Mistrz': Odzienie Cole'a może wydawać się nieco czystsze. *'Bohater': Ubranie Cole'a jest znacznie czystsze. Zła karma; spoza kanonu thumb|250px|Zły Cole cechuje się brudnym i chorowitym wyglądem, a elektryczność przez niego wytwarzana utrzymuje jasnoczerwony lub czerwonoczarny kolor. Wizerunek Cole'a zmierzającego ku moralnej korupcji ulega z kolei znacznym zmianom. Kolejne poziomy zdeprawowania zwiększają stopień zanieczyszczenia jego odzieży, jak i widoczności znamion pokrywających ciało protagonisty. Ponadto wytwarzana przez Cole'a elektryczność przybiera jasnoczerwoną barwę, reprezentując jego mroczną i sadystyczną naturę. *'Bandyta': Kurtka Cole'a jest pokryta niewielką warstwą brudu, a na jego ciele uwidaczniają się ciemne znamiona. *'Banita': Odzież Cole'a jest jeszcze brudniejsza, a jego skóra robi się coraz bledsza. Ponadto znamiona na jego ciele stają się widoczniejsze. *'Niesławny': Plamy pokrywające odzież Cole'a są wyraźniejsze i wyglądem przypominają smołę Żniwiarzy. Skóra MacGrath'a jest bardzo blada, a znamiona pokrywające jego ciało znacznie bardziej zauważalne. Ponadto, jeżeli Cole zdecydował się aktywować drugi raz Kulę Promieni, jego elektryczność przybierze czerwonoczarny kolor. Dodatkowe skórki thumb|250px|Działanie Kuli Promieni naraziło Cole'a na wiele ciężkich obrażeń. *'Ranny Cole': MacGrath pod tą postacią występuje jedynie w trakcie pierwszej misji fabularnej gry, Geneza. W wyniku aktywacji Kuli Promieni, ciało Cole'a zostało poddane wielu ciężkim obrażeniom. Wizerunek rannego mężczyzny charakteryzuje się mocno zabrudzonymi i w wielu miejscach przypalonymi ubraniami. Kurtka protagonisty jest pełna dziur i rozcięć, pod którymi zauważalna jest gdzieniegdzie jego spalona i pocięta skóra. Twarz MacGrath'a jest również poturbowana, pełna ran i oparzeń. Warto wspomnieć, iż kompozycja ta charakteryzuje się brakiem ikonicznego plecaka Cole'a. Wraz z ukończeniem tejże misji fabularnej, Cole nigdy więcej nie zostaje ukazany pod taką postacią. inFamous 2 W kontynuacji strój Cole'a zdecydowanie różni się od poprzedniej kompozycji. Składa się ona ze zwykłej żółtoczarnej koszulki, czarnych bojówek z białym wzorem unijnym u boku lewej nogawki, tym razem obejmującym cały jej obszar, a także obuwia sportowego z osobnym palcem, specjalnie przystosowanego do parkouru. Plecak Cole'a został zmieniony na inny, brązowopomarańczowy model, z doszytym pasem do przenoszenia jego nowej broni do walki wręcz - Ampa. Ponadto ręce protagonisty są ozdobione tatuażami, a przez prawy bok jego twarzy przebiega blizna. Wyglądy karmiczne Podobnie jak w przypadku poprzedniej części, wygląd protagonisty i moce którymi dysponuje, ulegają znacznym zmianom w zależności od jego poziomu karmy. Różnice w wizerunku karmicznie pozytywnego Cole'a są tym razem o wiele bardziej zauważalne, niż w trakcie jego pobytu w Empire City. Osiąganie coraz to wyższych poziomów bohaterstwa lub zdeprawowania wpływa na poszczególne elementy garderoby MacGrath'a, tatuaże na jego rękach, a także widoczność blizny na jego twarzy i wygląd Ampa. Dobra karma; kanon thumb|250px|Cole jako bohater. Heroiczne postępowanie wpływa pozytywnie na wizerunek Cole'a, a elektryczność emitowana przez niego ma wówczas jasnoniebieską barwę. *'Strażnik': Koszulka Cola ma bardziej nasycone barwy, a jego skóra nieco zdrowszy odcień. *'Champion': Cole jest przyodziany w białogranatową koszulkę i ciemnoniebieskie spodnie dresowe. Ręce MacGrath'a są przyozdobione nowymi tatuażami, reprezentującymi jego dobrą naturę. Plecak protagonisty ma oliwkowy odcień. *'Bohater': Cole ma na sobie w białoszarą koszulkę, a blizna na jego twarzy wydaje się być kompletnie zagojona. Protagonista wciąż nosi ciemnoniebieskie spodnie dresowe, a jego plecak wciąż utrzymuje oliwkowy odcień. Tatuaże mężczyzny wciąż oddają jego altruistyczną i bohaterską naturę. Amp MacGrath'a natomiast staje się srebrny i połyskujący. Dodatkowo, stojąca postura Cole'a ulega zmianie, czyniąc ją bardziej wyprostowaną, dumną i heroiczną. Zła karma; spoza kanonu thumb|250px|Cole jako niesławny. Zbrodnicze postępowanie wpływa negatywnie na wizerunek Cole'a, a elektryczność emitowana przez niego ma wówczas jasnopomarańczową barwę. *'Zbir': Ubrania Cole'a są lekko zabrudzone i znoszone, a wzór na jego spodniach jest bladopomarańczowy. Skóra MacGratha natomiast ma mniej nasycony kolor i można dostrzec na niej ciemne żyły. *'Banita': Cole jest przyodziany w zaniedbałą czarnopomarańczową koszulkę i znoszone dżinsy z czerwonym wzorem. Ręce MacGrath'a są przyozdobione nowymi tatuażami, reprezentującymi jego złą naturę. Plecak protagonisty ma ciemnobrązowy odcień. Skóra Cole'a jest bledsza, a żyły ją pokrywające bardziej zauważalne. *'Niesławny': Cole ma na sobie podartą czarnoczerwoną koszulkę, a blizna na jego twarzy wydaje się być jeszcze widoczniejsza. Jego dżinsy z czerwonym wzorem pokrywa mocniejsza warstwa brudu, a na pasie znajduje się obluzowany pasek, noszony w sposób podobny do Nix. Plecak Cole'a nadal utrzymuje ciemnobrązowy odcień, a jego tatuaże wciąż oddają mroczną i sadystyczną naturę przewodnika. Amp MacGrath'a natomiast staje się czarny i zardzewiały. Dodatkowo, stojąca postura Cole'a ulega zmianie, czyniąc ją bardziej zgarbioną i przygotowaną do walki. Dodatkowe skórki thumb|250px|Klasyczny Cole. W trakcie swego pobytu w New Marais, Cole mógł przyodziać specjalne stroje, mogące wpłynąć również na jego całkowitą fizjonomię. *'Klasyczny Cole': Przed opuszczeniem Empire City, Cole nosił swoją starą kurtkę kurierską. Choć po wyruszeniu w kierunku New Marais MacGrath pozbył się tego elementu garderoby, mógł ponownie go przyodziać jeżeli gracz nabył edycję Hero inFamous 2, złożył zamówienie przedpremierowe gry lub nabył ów skórkę z PlayStation Store. Warto jednak nadmienić, iż mimo nazwy całej kompozycji, spodnie, buty oraz plecak Cole'a zostają niezmienione. Jest to także jedyna skórka, na którą wpływ ma karma MacGrath'a. **'Strażnik, Champion i Bohater': Zdobywanie coraz to kolejnych poziomów dobrej reputacji w żaden sposób nie odciskiwało piętna na odzieży protagonisty. Wraz z osiągnięciem poziomu Bohatera, Amp MacGrath'a staje się srebrny i połyskujący. Dodatkowo, jego stojąca postura ulega zmianie, czyniąc ją bardziej wyprostowaną, dumną i heroiczną. **'Zbir': Kurtka Cole'a jest lekko zabrudzona i nieco ciemniejsza, a wzór na jego spodniach jest bladopomarańczowy. Skóra MacGratha natomiast ma mniej nasycony kolor i można dostrzec na niej ciemne żyły. **'Banita': MacGrath jest przyodziany w brudniejszą i jeszcze ciemniejszą kurtkę oraz znoszone dżinsy z czerwonym wzorem. Plecak protagonisty ma ciemnobrązowy odcień. Skóra Cole'a jest bledsza, a żyły ją pokrywające bardziej zauważalne. **'Niesławny': Kurtka Cole'a jest niemalże czarna, a blizna na jego twarzy wydaje się być jeszcze widoczniejsza. Jego dżinsy z czerwonym wzorem pokrywa mocniejsza warstwa brudu. Plecak Cole'a nadal utrzymuje ciemnobrązowy odcień, a jego Amp staje się czarny i zardzewiały. Dodatkowo, stojąca postura Cole'a ulega zmianie, czyniąc ją bardziej zgarbioną i przygotowaną do walki. thumb|250px|Skórka Żniwiarza i Kesslera. *'Żniwiarz': Skórka Żniwiarza bazuje na członkach jednego z gangów z poprzedniej części sagi. Jest ona dostępna, jeżeli gracz nabył edycję Hero inFamous 2, złożył zamówienie przedpremierowe gry lub nabył ów skórkę z PlayStation Store. Cole nosi na sobie czerwoną kurtkę z kapturem, który jest przyozdobiony specyficznym dla Żniwiarzy symbolem czaszki. Jest on także ubrany w brązowe bojówki obwiązane bandażami, a na jego plecach spoczywa szary, prawdopodobnie skórzany plecach. Skóra MacGratha jest ciemnoszara, a na jego twarzy wymalowana jest czaszka. Ponadto oczy protagonisty mają czerwony kolor. Na wygląd tej skórki nie wpływa karma Cole'a. *'Kessler': Skórka Kesslera bazuje na głównym antagoniście poprzedniej części sagi. Jest ona dostępna, jeżeli gracz nabył edycję Hero inFamous 2, złożył zamówienie przedpremierowe gry lub nabył ów skórkę z PlayStation Store. Cole jest wówczas przyodziany w biały prochowiec, białe spodnie i biały kaptur. Na jego klatce piersiowej spoczywają cybernetyczne implanty, przykryte białym szalem. Twarz MacGrath'a jest znacznie starsza i pokryta zmarszczkami, a jego oczy świecą na niebiesko. Plecak protagonisty jest zastąpiony nieznanym do tej pory urządzeniem, które pełni rolę uchwytu na Ampa. Na wygląd tej skórki nie wpływa karma Cole'a. inFamous: Festiwal Krwi thumb|250px|Zainfekowany Cole. Przed transformacją w wampira w inFamous: Festiwal Krwi, Cole utrzymywał swój karmicznie neutralny wizerunek z inFamous 2, a jego elektryczność miała jasnoniebieską barwę. Po ugryzieniu przez Krwawą Mary natomiast, jego wygląd uległ znacznym zmianom. Zainfekowany Cole posiada specyficzne dla wampirów kły i jest cały ubrudzony krwią, znajdującą się głównie na koszulce i spodniach. Ponadto, oczy MacGratha mają krwistoczerwony kolor. Ponieważ w wydarzeniach z Festiwalu Krwi Cole traci swoją broń do walki wręcz, Ampa, znajduje on równie efektywny kołek przytwierdzony do krzyża, idealnie sprawdzający się przeciwko wampirom. Elektryczność emitowana przez protagonistę utrzymuje jasnopomarańczowy kolor. Dodatkowe skórki *'Pełny wampir': Skórka pełnego wampira zapewne ukazuje, jak Cole wyglądałby, gdyby nie zdołał on w porę pokonać Krwawej Mary, a jego transformacja dobiegłaby końca. Wizerunek ten staje się dostępny po wykonaniu piętnastu (15) misji użytkownika. Pod tą postacią, Cole jest znacznie brudniejszy i mniej zadbany. Skóra protagonisty przybiera szarego odcienia, a jego uszy stają się ostro zakończone. Wewnętrzna część koszulki MacGrath'a ma ciemnoczerwony kolor, a wzór na jego spodniach staje się czerwony (zupełnie jak w przypadku osiągnięcia poziomu niesławnego w inFamous 2). Plecak protagonisty natomiast przybiera ciemniejszy kolor. Odrzucone koncepcje 250px|thumb|Ewolucja Cole'a MacGratha z magazynu Game Informer. Wizerunek Cole'a przeszedł przez wiele modyfikacji, w związku z czym wiele designów zostało odrzuconych. *'Talon': Podczas kiedy projekt działał jeszcze pod nazwą "True Hero", Talon cechował się bardziej atletyczną budową ciała. Protagonista miał gęste brązowe włosy, skórzaną kurtkę, jasną bluzę, czarną koszulkę, rękawice, czarne buty oraz beżowe spodnie na których spoczywały nagolenniki. Mężczyzna nosił także strzelbę. *'Gear Wolf': Gear Wolf charakteryzował się bardziej sportowym ubiorem, na który składał się czerwony bezrękawnik, plecak jednoramienny oraz krótsze spodnie. Postać była także wyekwipowana w okulary przeciwsłoneczne, bandaże na nadgarstku, parę rękawic motocyklowych i nagolenniki. *'Chance': Chance, będący koncepcją najbardziej przypominającą wygląd Cole'a z inFamous 1, był ubrany w podobną kurtkę i jednoramienny plecak. Protagonista wówczas nosił czarne spodnie dresowe z japońskimi znakami a także literą "Z" u prawej nogawki, z żółtym paskiem. Ponadto, lewa nogawka Cole'a była nieco podciągnięta, eksponując przy tym bandaże na jego nodze. Ponadto postać ta była łysa, a na jej twarzy spoczywała chusta. Ponadto do pasa jego plecaka przytwierdzony był pistolet. Z czasem wygląd tej postaci uległ nieznaczym zmianom. Torba Cole'a stała się bardziej dopracowana, na której to znajdywał się plemienny wzór. Kurtka mężczyzny została również wzbogacone o dodatkowe detale, czyniąc z niej odzienie skórzane. Ponadto z twarzy postaci usunięto chustę. Pod sam koniec żywota tego modelu, twórcy zdecydowali się na zlikwidowanie jego broni, w związku z czym zrodził się pomysł obdarzenia go elektrycznymi supermocami. *'Nowy Cole': Pierwszy design Cole'a z inFamous 2 cechował się dłuższymi i gęstszymi włosami, jak i bardziej zauważalną brodą. MacGrath nosił czarną koszulkę z wcięciem, czarny plecak, czarne spodnie z białym wzorem unijnym i specjalnie przystosowane do parkouru czarnoczerwone buty. Do jego akcesoriów natomiast należały liczne bandaże, sznurkowe naszyjniki oraz kilka tatuaży. Wygląd ten spotkał się ze sporą krytyką fanów, wedle których Cole wyglądał jak zupełnie inna osoba. W związku z powyższym jego wizerunek został poddany licznym modyfikacjom, które upodobniły go w sporym stopniu do Cole'a z pierwszej części inFamous. Ciekawostki *Jego imię wywodzi się od staroangielskiego pseudonimu Cola, znaczącego dokładnie węgiel drzewny lub osobę z mrocznymi właściwościami, co idealnie opisuje posiadane przez niego supermoce. *Cole początkowo miał mieć na imię Dylan. Imię to zostało jednak wycofane przez Sucker Punch Productions, ze względu na podobieństwo do nazwiska przestępcy z komiksów Marvela, Maxa Dillona, znanego również pod pseudonimem Electro, który podobnie jak Cole, posiada możliwość kontroli nad elektrycznością. *Jego nazwisko jest bardzo podobne do nazwiska rezysera niepowiązanego z sagą filmu pod tytułem Infamous, Douglasa McGrath'a. *W przerywnikach komiksowych inFamous, Cole jest gładko ogolony, mimo, iż normalnie posiada on brodę. *Cole jest zapewne oburęczny, biorąc pod uwagę jego możliwość korzystania z mocy lewą i prawą reką z identyczną celnością i skutecznością. *[[Plik:Zły Cole trzyma wyrzutnię rakiet (Uncharted 2 Among Thieves).PNG|thumb|250px|Cole uzbrojony w wyrzutnię rakiet podczas gry wieloosobowej Uncharted 2: Among Thieves.]]Tryb wieloosobowy Uncharted 2: Among Thieves może zostać wzbogacony o skórkę dobrego Cole'a i złego Cole'a, stanowiących część zestawu PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack. W pakiecie zawarta jest także skórka Zeke'a, oraz postaci z innych ekskluzywnych gier na PlayStation 3. Zarówno dobry Cole, jak i Zeke, są członkami drużyny bohaterów, podczas gdy zły Cole należy do zespołu czarnych charakterów. **Modele postaci różnią się jednak od tych zawartych w grze. Najbardziej w oczy rzucza się nałożona na rękach "Cole'ów" elektryczność. Ponadto, znamiona u tyłu głowy zdeprawowanego Cole'a w Uncharted 2: Among Thieves wyglądem przypominają zakrzepłą krew. **Warto zaznaczyć, iż w normalnych warunkach korzystanie z broni palnej przez Cole'a byłoby niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę jego supermoce. W Uncharted 2: Among Thieves jest to jednak możliwe, bowiem postać MacGrath'a pełni jedynie rolę kosmetyczną. *Biorąc pod uwagę, iż Cole rzucił studia, jego wiek mieści się prawdopodobnie w przedziale 20-23. Japońska wersja inFamous 2 natomiast głosi, że ma on 26 lat. Co ciekawe, wzmianka o jego wieku nie pojawiła się ani w polskiej ani w oryginalnej wersji gry. *W oparciu o misję poboczną z inFamous 2, Dumny wojownik, numer telefoniczny Cole'a to 555-0127. *W przerywniku komiksowym złego zakończenia Cole z nieznanych przyczyn ma na sobie czarnobiałą koszulkę. *[[Plik:Skórki Cole'a (LittleBigPlanet i LittleBigPlanet 2).PNG|thumb|250px|Ubrania Cole'a w LittleBigPlanet i LittleBigPlanet2.]]Garderoba Sackboy'a w LittleBigPlanet i LittleBigPlanet 2 może zostać wzbogacona o stroje Cole'a z inFamous oraz inFamous 2. Kostium Cole'a z inFamous zawiera kurtkę kurierską, spodnie MacGrath'a i dwa zestawy rękawiczek o odmiennym kolorze emitowanej elektrycznosci - niebieskim i czerwonym. Na Minipakiet inFamous 2 składają się natomiast dwa różne stroje - karmicznie neutralnego Cole'a i zdeprawowanego Cole'a. **Co ciekawe, nie uwzględniono kostiumu bohaterskiego Cole'a. Warto jednak pamiętać, iż kompozycje te stanowią jedynie element kosmetyczny. Sackboy przyodziany w dowolny z powyższych strojów nie stanie się odporny na elektryczność, a także nie będzie mógł korzystać ze znajdującego się na jego plecach Ampa. *Cole zajął trzecie miejsce w rankingu pięciu czołowych wschodzących gwiazd gier wideo, zaraz za Nathan'em Drake'iem i Master Chief'em, na konferencji E3 z 2012 roku. *Kurtka kurierska Cole'a wystąpiła w niemal wszystkich grach sagi, poza Festiwalem Krwi i First Light. *[[Plik:Cole traktuje Ryu impulsem kinetycznym (Street Fighter X Tekken).PNG|thumb|250px|Cole traktuje Ryu impulsem kinetycznym w Street Fighter X Tekken.]]Cole z inFamous 2 występuje w grze Street Fighter X Tekken jako postać ekskluzywna na platformy PlayStation 3 i PlayStation Vita. Posiada on własny zestaw ruchów, zdolności, animacji oraz kwestii mówionych. **Choć jego elektryczność w normalnych warunkach utrzymuje niebieski kolor, po aktywowaniu trybu Pandora przybiera ona barwę czerwoną; można przypuszczać, iż gotowość do poświęcenia swego towarzysza dla wygrania walki sprawia, że Cole zostaje ukazany pod negatywnym światłem. **O dziwo, MacGrath jest tam w stanie unosić przeciwników przy użyciu impulsu kinetycznego, co było niemożliwe w inFamous 2. de:Cole MacGrath en:Cole MacGrath es:Cole MacGrath fi:Cole MacGrath fr:Cole MacGrath it:Cole MacGrath ja:コール・マグラス pt-br:Cole MacGrath ru:Коул Макграт Kategoria:Postacie z inFamous Kategoria:Postacie z inFamous 2 Kategoria:Postacie z inFamous: Festiwal Krwi